A Time Lord's Sorrow
by BattleOfDuty
Summary: Adam may have escaped from Death but will The Impossible Girl catch him up? Includes a 2005 - 2010 companion in nearly every episode. Thanks for LizzeXX for helping with The Bells Of Saint John to The Crimson Horror companions for the chapters.
1. A Town Called Mercy

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE 3 – A TOWN CALLED MERCY

WOMAN [OC]: When I was a child, my favourite story was about a man who lived forever, but whose eyes were heavy with the weight of all he'd seen. A man who fell from the stars.

(Night. A small satellite arrives, and its observer gets the instruction 'Terminate'. So he does.)  
MAS: I knew you'd find me eventually.  
(Kahler-Mas. Terminate.)  
GUNSLINGER: Make peace with your gods.  
MAS: Once they were your gods, too.  
GUNSLINGER: Not any more.  
(The man turns his back and reaches for his space weapon. The Gunslinger shoots him. We now see that he is a Cyborg with a cybernetic eye, a gun arm - literally - and a penchant for gunslinger clothes.)  
MAN: Am I, am I the last one?  
GUNSLINGER: There's one more. The Doctor.

(The Old West of the USA. The Doctor stands just outside the entrance to Main Street, in front of a wooden frame with a cattle skull on it, a Keep Out sign and the resident's count recently changed from 80 to 81.)  
DOCTOR: Mercy. Eighty-one residents.  
(Now we see he is not alone.)  
AMY: Look at this. It's a load of stones and lumps of wood. What is it?  
DOCTOR: A load of stones and lumps of wood.  
(The Gunslinger is watching from a distance.)  
ADAM: The sign does say Keep Out.  
(We also meet another star from the 2005 – 2010 era. Captain Jack Harkness)  
Jack: Don't ask why, Adam.  
DOCTOR: I see Keep Out signs as suggestions more than actual orders, like Dry Clean only.  
(They step over the load of stones and lumps of wood that circle the town and head down the street, towards the Grand Central Bank. The residents watch silently. An electric street lamp outside the Post Office sparks.)  
DOCTOR: That's not right.  
ADAM: It's a street lamp.  
DOCTOR: An electric street lamp about ten years too early.  
ADAM: It's only a few years out.  
DOCTOR: That's what you said when you left your phone charger in Henry the Eighth's en-suite.  
AMY: Doctor, er  
DOCTOR: Anachronistic electricity, Keep Out signs, and aggressive stares. Has someone been peeking at my Christmas list?  
AMY: Doctor.  
(He starts chewing on a toothpick and walks on.)

(The piano playing and the conversations stop dead when our trio walk in. The Doctor goes to the bar.)  
DOCTOR: Tea. But the strong stuff. Leave the bag in.  
SADIE: What're you doing here, son?  
DOCTOR: Son? You can stay.  
(A Negro in a natty black suit speaks.)  
PREACHER: Sir, might I enquire who you is?  
DOCTOR: Of course. I'm the Doctor. This is  
(Everyone stands up.)  
DOCTOR: No need to stand. You see that? Manners. Oh, thank you.  
(A man in a top hat starts measuring the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: But I don't need a new suit.  
ABRAHAM: I'm the undertaker, sir.  
(A younger man in a brown suit and bowler hat steps forward. I'm guessing at the character name. It might be Dockery instead.)  
WALTER: I got a question. Is you an alien?  
DOCTOR: Well, er, bit personal. It's all relative, isn't it? I mean, I think you're the aliens, but in this context, yes. Yes, I suppose I am.

(The Doctor is hoisted up and carried out shoulder high.)  
DOCTOR: Guys!  
(Jack, Amy and Adam are dragged along too.)  
AMY: Doctor! Put him down!  
SADIE: Don't think we won't kill you.  
ADAM: Leave him alone!  
DOCTOR: Adam, everything is completely under control. Guys, guys, guys.  
(They throw the Doctor out of town. Literally.)  
DOCTOR: Ow.  
(When he turns around, they all point their revolvers at him. The Gunslinger suddenly appears in the distance.)  
PREACHER: He's coming. Oh God, he's coming.  
WALTER: Preacher, say something.  
PREACHER: Our Father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.  
(The Doctor turns around to see the Cyborg approaching by dimension jumps. He is scared.)  
PREACHER: Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done.  
(A moustachioed man fires a shot in the air. Ben Browder, everyone.)  
ISAAC: You, bow tie. Get back across that line.  
(He pulls back his coat to reveal a six-pointed metal star with the word Marshal on it.)  
ISAAC: Now.  
(The Doctor steps over the rocks and wood, and the Cyborg stop then vanish.)  
WALTER: Isaac, he said he was a doctor. An alien doctor.  
ISAAC: That a reason to hand him to his death?  
WALTER: Isaac, it could be him.  
ISAAC: You know it ain't.  
(Isaac walks back down the street, nodding to Amy.)  
ISAAC: Ma'am.  
WALTER: Just letting him go like that? Be seeing you, boy.

DOCTOR: What was that outside?  
ISAAC: The Gunslinger. Showed up three weeks back. We've been prisoners ever since. See that border line stretching round the town? Woke up one morning, there it was. Nothing gets past it, in or out. No supply wagons, no reinforcements. Pretty soon the whole town's going to starve to death.  
ADAM: But you let us in.  
ISAAC: You ain't carrying any food. Just four more mouths to feed. We'll all die even sooner now.  
DOCTOR: What happens if someone crosses the line?  
(Isaac throws the Doctor a Stetson with a neat hole in it.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, well, he wasn't a very good shot, then.  
ISAAC: He was aiming for the hat.  
DOCTOR: He shoots people's hats?  
AMY: It was a warning shot.  
DOCTOR: Ah, no, yes. I see. Hmm.  
AMY: What does he want? Has he issued some kind of demand?  
ISAAC: Says he wants us to give him the alien doctor.  
AMY: But that's you. Why would he want to kill you? Unless he's met you.  
ADAM: And how could he know that we'd be here? (sotto) We didn't even know we'd be here.  
AMY: We were aiming for Mexico. The Doctor was taking us to see the Day of the Dead Festival.  
ISAAC: Mexico's two hundred miles due south.  
DOCTOR: Well, that's what happens when people get toast crumbs on the console. Anyway, I think it's about time I met him, don't you?  
ISAAC: Who?  
DOCTOR: The chap outside said I could be the alien doctor, but you said I wasn't, so you already know who it is. Two alien doctors. We're like buses. Resident eighty-one, I presume, so beloved by the townsfolk he warranted an alteration to the sign. Probably because he rigged up these electrics, and I'm guessing he's in here, because if half the town suddenly wanted to throw me to my death, this is where I'd want to be.  
ISAAC: I don't know what you  
(The man in the cell throws back his blanket. He has a curved mark down the left side of his face, similar but not the same as Mas had.)  
JEX: Isaac, I think the time for subterfuge has passed. Good afternoon. My name is Kahler-Jex. I'm the doctor.  
(The Gunslinger watches the town from a distant ridge.)  
DOCTOR: The Kahler. I love the Kahler. They're one of the most ingenious races in the galaxy. Seriously, they could build a spaceship out of Tupperware and moss.  
JACK: All right. How did you get here?  
JEX: My craft crashed about a mile or so out of town. I would have died if Isaac and the others hadn't pulled me from the wreckage.  
DOCTOR: And you stayed, as their doctor.  
JEX: On my world I was a surgeon, so it seemed logical. And it gave me an opportunity to repay my debt to them.  
ISAAC: Listen to him. Talking like it was nothing. Tell them about the cholera.  
JEX: Now, Isaac, I'm sure our guests are  
ISAAC: Two years after he arrived, there was an outbreak of cholera. Thanks to the doc here, not a single person died.  
JEX: A minor infection we'd found a treatment for centuries ago.  
ISAAC: No, no, what, what do you call them? The electrics?  
JEX: Using my ship as a generator, I was able to rig up some rudimentary heating and lighting for the town.  
DOCTOR: So why does the Gunslinger want you?  
ISAAC: It don't matter.  
DOCTOR: I'm just saying, if we knew that  
ISAAC: America's the land of second chances. We called this town Mercy for a reason. Others, some round here, don't feel that way.  
JEX: Now, Isaac, we've discussed this.  
ISAAC: People whose lives you've saved are suddenly saying we should hand you over.  
JEX: They're scared, that's all. You can hardly blame them.  
ISAAC: Them being scared scares me. War only ended five years back. That old violence is still under the surface. We give up Doc Jex, then we hand the keys of the town over to chaos.  
DOCTOR: Did you try to repair your craft? Surely someone with your skills  
JEX: It really was very badly damaged.  
DOCTOR: We evacuate the town. Our ship's just over the hills, room for everyone. I'll pop out, bring it back here, Robert's your uncle.  
AMY: Really? Simple as that. No crazy schemes, no negotiations.  
DOCTOR: I've matured. I'm twelve hundred years old now. Plus I don't want to miss The Archers.  
AMY: Oh, so you're not even a tiny bit curious?  
DOCTOR: Why would I be curious? It's a mysterious space cowboy assassin. Curious? Of course I'm not curious.  
ISAAC: Son? You've still got to get past the Gunslinger. How you going to do that?  
(The Doctor puts on the Stetson.)  
DOCTOR: With a little sleight of hand.

(Isaac and Adam run across the parched waste.)  
ISAAC: You okay?  
ADAM: I'm fine, yes.  
ISAAC: Keep moving. Next time, you get to wear Jex's clothes.  
(The Gunslinger spots them, but his computer tells him there is an 87% chance of injury to innocent, disengage, so he does.)

DOCTOR: Can I borrow your horse, please? It's official Marshal business.  
PREACHER: He's called Joshua. It's from the Bible. It means the Deliverer.  
DOCTOR: No, he isn't. I speak horse. He's called Susan, and he wants you to respect his life choices.  
(The Doctor gallops out of town.)

(Isaac is leading Adam in front of a cliff when the rock explodes between them.)  
ADAM: Er, I think he's seen us.  
ISAAC: This way.

AMY: When this is all done, do you want us to take you home?  
JEX: Thank you, but I've already given everything I have to the Kahler. My skills, energy, all that was good in me. Here, I could start afresh. I could remember myself and help people. That's all I ever wanted to do, end suffering.  
AMY: Here.  
(She puts Isaac's coat over Jex's shoulders.)  
JEX: You're a mother, aren't you.  
AMY: How did you know?  
JEX: There's kindness in your eyes. And sadness, but a ferocity too.  
JACK: Life's not exactly straight forward.  
JEX: It seldom is.  
AMY: And what about you? Are you a father?  
JEX: Yes. In a way, I suppose I am.

ISAAC: So, we're waiting till the Doctor comes to pick us up in your ship.  
ADAM: Yes, I know. I was there when we agreed it.  
ISAAC: Yeah, I said that more for my benefit than yours.

(The Doctor is galloping down the road when he slows up.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes, I know we're in a hurry. I just want to check something out. Two ticks.  
(He dismounts.)  
DOCTOR: There's something niggling me. Yes, yes, it could be important. Oi, don't swear.  
(He rummages in the dust and finds the shiny power cable that connects Jex's ship to the town. Jex notices the light in the office flickering. The Doctor rides on until he reaches the source of the power covered in a tarpaulin.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Yes, I wear a Stetson now.  
(The Doctor uncovers the gleaming white egg-shaped object.)  
DOCTOR: Yes, a good point, Susan. Where is the damage?  
(The Gunslinger stands on the ridge above Isaac and Rory. Target located. Terminate. Meanwhile, the Doctor is trying to get into Jex's ship. His sonic screwdriver sets off an alarm then a hatch opens. The Gunslinger hears it. Kahler Alarm Detected. It powers down its gun and goes to investigate.)

(The alarm can even be heard in town.)  
JEX: That's the alarm on my ship.  
AMY: Maybe the Doctor wants to get it working again?  
JEX: But that wasn't the plan. He's not following the plan.  
JACK: Welcome to my world.

(The Doctor drops straight down into the pilot seat.)  
COMPUTER: Security breach. You have ten seconds to enter the pass code.  
(The hatch closes and the Doctor starts waving the sonic screwdriver around.)  
COMPUTER: Or this vehicle will self-destruct. Thank you for choosing Abarakas Security software. Incinerating intruders for three centuries. Nine, eight, seven. Self-destruct overridden.  
DOCTOR: This is an awful lot of security for a titchy spacecraft.  
COMPUTER: Awaiting command.  
DOCTOR: Tell me everything you can about the Gunslinger.  
COMPUTER: File not found. Please choose from Technical Specifications, Flight Recorder, Personal Files, Maps and Charts.  
DOCTOR: Personal files of Doctor Kahler-Jex.  
(Experimental Cyborg Program Military Science Unit.)  
JEX [OC]: Names of deceased subjects can be found on the drop down menu.  
(We hear the screams of the subjects but only see scrolling text reflected on the Doctor's face.)

(Amy enters to discover Jex pointing a revolver at her head.)  
JEX: I'm sorry, Amy. He really should have followed the plan.

(The Doctor pops out of the spaceship to find the Gunslinger is right behind him. He ducks back inside briefly then out again.)  
DOCTOR: Don't shoot, don't shoot, don't shoot. I know who you are, and who Jex is, too.  
(The Gunslinger powers down his weapon.)  
DOCTOR: Now, what I don't understand is why you haven't just walked into town and killed him.  
GUNSLINGER: People will get in the way.  
DOCTOR: You want justice, you deserve justice, but this isn't the way. We can put him on trial  
GUNSLINGER: When he starts killing your people, you can use your justice.

JEX: Isaac says he doesn't care about my past, but things may have been uncovered that even he might struggle to forgive, so it's best we beat a hasty retreat.  
JACK: We? I'm coming with you?  
JEX: It's unlikely the Gunslinger will shoot if I'm with you. As far as I can tell, he's programmed to take innocent lives only if absolutely necessary.  
AMY: Oh, well, colour me reassured.  
(Jex opens the door and gets a gun in the back of his neck.)  
ISAAC: Doc? What are you doing?

GUNSLINGER: No more warning shots. I'll kill the next person to step over that line. Make sure it's Jex.

JEX: It was stupid of me, I realise that now. I just thought I'd put you all in enough danger. Perhaps if I left  
(The Doctor enters.)  
DOCTOR: He's lying. Every word, every thing he says, it's all lies. This man is a murderer.  
JEX: I am a scientist.  
DOCTOR: Sit down. Sit down! Tell them what you are.  
JEX: What am I? A war hero.  
ISAAC: Okay, somebody want to tell me what is going on?  
DOCTOR: The Gunslinger is a Cyborg.  
ISAAC: A what?  
DOCTOR: Half man, half machine. A weapon. Jex built it. He and his team took volunteers, told them they'd been selected for special training, then experimented on them, fused their bodies with weaponry, and programmed them to kill.  
ISAAC: Okay. Why? Why would you do that, Doc?  
JEX: We'd been at war for nine years. A war that had already decimated half of our planet. Our task was to bring peace, and we did. We built an army that routed the enemy and ended the war in less than a week. Do you want me to repent, to beg forgiveness for saving millions of lives?  
DOCTOR: And how many died screaming on the operating table before you had found your advantage?  
JEX: War is another world. You cannot apply the politics of peace to what I did. To what any of us did.  
RORY: What happened then? How come you're here?  
JEX: When the war ended we had the Cyborgs decommissioned, but one of them must have got its circuitry damaged in battle. It went offline and began hunting down the team that created it until just two of us were left. We fled, and our ships crashed here.  
ADAM: So, what do we do with Jex?  
ISAAC: What do we do with him?  
ADAM: Yeah. I mean, he's a war criminal.  
ISAAC: No, he's the guy that saved the town from cholera, the guy that gave us heat and light.  
AMY: Look, Jex may be a criminal and yeah, kind of creepy  
JEX: And still in the room.  
JACK: But I think we should put aside what he did and find another solution.  
ADAM: Another solution? It's him or us.  
AMY: When did we start letting people get executed? Did I miss a memo? Doctor, tell him.  
DOCTOR: Hmm? Yes. I don't know. Whatever Amy said.  
JEX: Looking at you, Doctor, is like looking into a mirror, almost. There's rage there, like me. Guilt, like me. Solitude. Everything but the nerve to do what needs to be done. Thank the gods my people weren't relying on you to save them.  
DOCTOR: No. No, but these people are. Out! Out! Out!  
(Adam stops Amy at the door.)  
AMY: Oh, you're really letting him do this?  
ADAM: Save us all? Yeah, I really am.

JEX: No!  
(The Doctor pushes Jex along the street.)  
DOCTOR: Go on.  
(The townsfolk follow Isaac to see the Doctor push Jex over the boundary.)  
DOCTOR: Get over, and don't come back.  
(The Doctor takes a gun from a man's holster and points it at Jex as he tries to return.)  
JEX: You wouldn't.  
DOCTOR: I genuinely don't know.  
ISAAC: Doctor. Doctor.  
(Amy gets another gun and fires in the air.)  
AMY: Let him come back, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Or what? You won't shoot me, Amy.  
AMY: How do you know? Maybe I've changed. I mean, you've clearly been taking stupid lessons since I saw you last.  
(Her gun fires again.)  
AMY: I didn't mean to do that.  
(So Isaac fires to get everyone's attention.)  
ISAAC: Everyone who isn't an American, drop your gun.  
DOCTOR: We can end this right now. We could save everyone right now.  
AMY: This is not how we roll, and you know it. What happened to you, Doctor? When did killing someone become an option?  
DOCTOR: Jex has to answer for his crimes.  
AMY: And what then? Are you going to hunt down everyone who's made a gun or a bullet or a bomb?  
DOCTOR: But they coming back, don't you see? Every time I negotiate, I try to understand. Well, not today. No. Today, I honour the victims first. His, the Master's, the Dalek's, all the people who died because of my mercy!  
AMY: You see, this is what happens when you travel alone for too long. Well, listen to me, Doctor. We can't be like him. We have to be better than him.  
DOCTOR: Amelia Pond. Fine, fine. We think of something else. But frankly, I'm betting on the Gunslinger.  
(The Doctor gives his gun back and holds out his hand.)  
DOCTOR: Jex, move over the line. Now.  
(Because the Gunslinger is right behind him. Jex turns around.)  
GUNSLINGER: Make peace with your gods.  
JEX: Kahler-Tek, isn't it? I remember all your names, even now. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'm even helping people here.  
GUNSLINGER: Last chance. Make peace with your gods.  
ISAAC: No!  
(Isaac pushes Jex out of the way and takes the Gunslinger's shot instead.)  
DOCTOR: Isaac. Isaac. Isaac. It's okay, it's okay. We can get you to Jex's surgery. He can save you.  
(Life Signs Deteriorating.)  
ISAAC: Listen to me. You've got to stay. You've got to look after everyone.  
DOCTOR: It won't come to that, Isaac.  
ISAAC: Protect Jex. Protect my town. You're both good men. You just forget it sometimes.  
(Isaac dies, handing on his Marshal's badge. The Doctor stands up and pins it on his jacket.)  
DOCTOR: Take Jex to his cell. If anything happens to him, you'll have me to answer to.  
(Jex is escorted away. The Doctor speaks to the Gunslinger.)  
DOCTOR: This has gone on long enough.  
GUNSLINGER: You are right. You've got until noon tomorrow. Give him to me or I'll kill you all.  
(The Gunslinger vanishes.)  
AMY: Oh, my god. You're the Marshal.  
DOCTOR: Yeah. And you're the Deputy.

(Night. Someone hammers on the door.)  
DOCTOR: Come in.  
PREACHER: Marshal. Ma'am. Fella. You need to come outside.  
DOCTOR: Why, what's wrong?  
PREACHER: Just come outside. And you should put that on.  
(The gun belt.)

(The townsfolk have gathered.)  
DOCTOR: What's going on?  
WALTER: He in there? Leave the keys and take a walk. By the time you get back, this'll all be done.  
DOCTOR: I promised Isaac I'd protect him.  
WALTER: Protecting him got Isaac dead. Tomorrow, it's going to be us all, dead.  
DOCKERY: We thought Isaac was right to fight, but it's different now. We've got to say, all right we lost, and give that thing what it wants.  
SADIE: What it wants is to kill our friend.  
WALTER: We don't got any ill feeling towards the Doc. We just thinking about our families. Hand him over and we all safe again.  
DOCTOR: You know I can't do that.  
WALTER: We got us a problem.  
DOCTOR: Please don't do this.  
WALTER: Why, reckon you're quicker than me?  
DOCTOR: Oh, certainly not, but this? Lynch mobs? A town turning against itself? This is everything Isaac didn't want.  
(Walter draws his gun and cocks it.)  
DOCTOR: How old are you?  
WALTER: Nearly nineteen.  
(The Doctor is slowly walking forward.)  
DOCTOR: That's eighteen, then. Too young to have fought in the war, so I'm guessing you've never shot anyone before, have you?  
WALTER: First time for everything.  
DOCTOR: But that's how all this started. Jex turned someone into a weapon. Now that same story's going to make you a killer, too. Don't you see? Violence doesn't end violence, it extends it, and I don't think you want to do this. I don't think you want to become that man.  
WALTER: There's kids here.  
DOCTOR: I know, who I can save if you'll let me.  
WALTER: He really worth the risk?  
DOCTOR: Don't know. But you are.  
(Walter lowers his gun and walks away. The crowd disperses.)  
DOCTOR: Frightened people. Give me a Dalek any day.

(The Doctor removes the gun belt.)  
ABRAHAM: Fresh coffee, Marshal. For what it's worth, I know you're going to save us. Isaac made you Marshal for a reason, and if you're good enough for him, you're good enough for me. Reckon you should know that.  
DOCTOR: Thank you.  
(Abraham continues to take his measurements.)  
DOCTOR: Oi. Get out of it.  
(Abraham leaves.)  
JEX: Let me guess. The good folk of Mercy wanted me to take a little stroll into the desert. You could turn a blind eye. No one would blame you. You'd be a hero.  
DOCTOR: But I can't, can I. Because then Isaac's death would mean nothing. Just another casualty in your endless bloody war. Do you want me to hand you over? Is that what you want? Do you even know?  
JEX: You think I'm unaffected by what I did? That I don't hear them screaming every time I close my eyes? It would be so much simpler if I was just one thing, wouldn't it? The mad scientist who made that killing machine, or the physician who's dedicated his life to serving this town. The fact that I'm both bewilders you.  
DOCTOR: Oh, I know exactly what you are, and I see this reformation for what it really is. You committed an atrocity and chose this as your punishment. Don't get me wrong, good choice. Civilised hours, lots of adulation, nice weather, but, but justice doesn't work like that. You don't get to decide when and how your debt is paid.  
JEX: In my culture, we believe that when you die your spirit has to climb a mountain carrying the souls of everyone you wronged in your lifetime. Imagine the weight I will have to lift. The monsters I created, the people they killed. Isaac, he was my friend. Now his soul will be in my arms, too. Can you see now why I fear death? You want to hand me over. There's no shame in that. But you won't. We all carry our prisons with us. Mine is my past. Yours is your morality.  
DOCTOR: We all carry our prisons with us. Ha!

(Getting close to high noon. Marshal Doctor is out on the street in front of the Bank. The townsfolk have gathered together to pray.)  
PREACHER: Help me. Help me to  
(Inside the Marshal's office, Amy, Jack and Jex hear the whoosh of the Gunslinger dimension-shifting towards town. The clock strikes 12 as he steps across the barrier. When it finishes striking, the Gunslinger raises his weapon. The Doctor brandishes the sonic screwdriver, disrupting his systems and ruining his aim. Several windows and the Bank clock suffer as the Doctor runs away.)

AMY: Ready?  
(She unlocks the cell.)

ADAM: Ready?  
(He and Walter have replicas of Jex's identifying mark on their faces. So do several other men. They run, confusing the Gunslinger. Error: Invalid Visual Match.)  
GUNSLINGER: Disengage. It's a trick.

(The Gunslinger stomps past.)  
PREACHER: (sotto) Save us, O Lord.  
(A little girl gets up and knocks over some hymnals. The Gunslinger hears it and blasts his way in. The people start screaming.)

(Jex hesitates at the sound.)  
DOCTOR: Go! Just go! I can't save them while you're here.  
(The Gunslinger looks into the little girl's eyes, and leaves the Chapel. Jex runs out of town and back to his little spaceship.)

COMPUTER: Nine, eight, seven. Self destruct overridden.

GUNSLINGER: Deactivate automatic targeting. Switch to manual.  
(He locates the Doctor hiding around the corner of a building. He's got the Jex mark, too.)  
DOCTOR: Right.  
GUNSLINGER: Where is he?  
DOCTOR: He's gone.  
GUNSLINGER: Where? Answer me.  
DOCTOR: Away from here. Look up. Any second now you'll see the vapour trail of his ship. This is their home, not the backdrop for your revenge. Lookup, go after him, take this battle away from  
JEX [OC]: Kahler-Tek.

JEX: Kahler-Tek.

GUNSLINGER: Jex. Coward.

GUNSLINGER [OC]: Where are you?  
JEX: I'm in my ship.

DOCTOR: What are you doing? Just go!  
JEX [OC]: Where are you from?

JEX: Where on Kahler?

DOCTOR: Now? You're asking him this now?  
GUNSLINGER: Gabriah.

JEX: I know it. It's beautiful there. When this is over, will you go back?  
GUNSLINGER [OC]: How can I?

GUNSLINGER: I am a monster now.

JEX: So am I.

DOCTOR: Just go! Finish this!  
GUNSLINGER: I'll find you. If I have to tear this universe apart, I will find you.

JEX: I don't doubt that.

JEX [OC]: You'll chase me to another planet

JEX: And another race will be caught in the cross-fire.

GUNSLINGER: Face me!

COMPUTER: Count down to self-destruct resumed.

GUNSLINGER: Face me!  
JEX: No. You've killed enough.

JEX: I'm ending the war for you, too.  
COMPUTER: Count down to self-destruct

COMPUTER [OC]: Resumed.  
DOCTOR: What's going on?  
COMPUTER [OC]: Ten.

DOCTOR [OC]: The count down.

DOCTOR: What's going on? Jex!  
JEX [OC]: Thank you, Doctor. I have to face

JEX: The souls of those I've wronged.  
COMPUTER: Five  
JEX: Perhaps they will be kind.  
COMPUTER: Three, two, one, zero.  
(The white egg goes KaBOOM.)

(The black smoke rises above the rooftops. The Gunslinger bows his head.)  
GUNSLINGER: He behaved with honour at the end. Maybe more than me.  
DOCTOR: We could take you back to your world. You could help with the reconstruction.  
GUNSLINGER: I will walk into the desert and self-destruct. I'm a creature of war. I have no role to play during peace.  
DOCTOR: Except maybe to protect it.  
(Later, the Doctor runs out of the Marshal's Office. The Tardis is parked in the middle of the street.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, so, our next trip. Oh! You know all the monkeys and dogs they sent into space in the fifties and sixties? You will never guess what really happened to them.  
AMY: Could we leave it a while? Our friends are going to start noticing that we're aging faster than them.  
DOCTOR: Another time? No worry.  
JACK: Plus Doctor, Go to go Torchwood.  
(Amy waves farewell to Walter and the Preacher, then she and Rory go into the Tardis. The Doctor and Walter do a mock quick draw, which the Doctor wins, then he goes inside and the Tardis dematerialises. The little girl goes out of town and looks up to a distant ridge where the Gunslinger is standing guard over the town.)  
WOMAN [OC]: By the time the Gunslinger arrived, the people of Mercy were used to the strange, the impossible. Where he came from didn't matter. As a man once said, America is a land of second chances. Do I believe the story? I don't know. My great-grandmother must have been a little girl when he arrived. But next time you're in Mercy, ask someone why they don't have a Marshal or Sheriff or policeman there. We've got our own arrangement, they'll say, then they'll smile like they got a secret. Like they've got their own special angel watching out for them. There very own angel who fell from the stars.


	2. The Power Of Three

DOCTOR WHO SEASON SEVEN EPISODE FOUR – THE POWER OF THREE

AMY [OC]: Life with the Doctor was like this.  
(Lots of flashes of action clips.)  
AMY [OC]: Real life was like this.

(There are 59 messages on the telephone answerphone. Adam it putting clothes from a suitcase into the washing machine while Amy checks the fridge.)  
WOMAN [answerphone]: It's Lane's Opticians. Just reminding you your reading glasses are ready for collection. Bye!  
AMY: Milk two months out of date. Yogurt.  
(It smells and looks so bad she drops it.)  
AMY: Eek! Don't ask.  
ADAM: We've run out of washing tablets.

ADAM: We have two lives. Real life and Doctor life. Except real life doesn't get much of a look in.  
AMY: What do we do?  
ADSM: Choose?  
(The sound of a Tardis materialising.)  
AMY: Not today, though.  
ADAM: Nah, not today.  
AMY [OC]: Every time we flew away with the Doctor, we'd just become part of his life. But he never stood still long enough to become part of ours. Except once. The year of the slow invasion. The time the Doctor came to stay.  
(As Adam and Amy sleep, a black box appears downstairs and floats onto a shelf.)

(Adam and Amy are woken by the doorbell. They look out of their bedroom window.)  
ADAM: Dad, it's half past six in the morning.  
BRIAN: What are you doing lying around? Haven't you seen them?  
(He has one of the boxes, and there are lots of them scattered around the street like three inch square black hailstones.)  
ADAM: What are they?  
BRIAN: Nobody knows. They're everywhere.  
AMY: Well, where have they come from? Wait.  
(A man in a tweed jacket is sitting on top of a child's climbing frame examining a box.)  
AMY: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Invasion of the very small cubes. That's new.  
(The BBC News channel provides information.)  
BBC NEWS: (Matthew Amroliwala) World leaders are appealing for calm.  
BBC NEWS: (Joanna Gosling?) After the global appearance of millions of small cubes. Despite official warnings, people have been taking the cubes from the streets into offices and homes.  
MATTHEW [on TV]: What are they?  
JOANNA [on TV]: Where do they come from?  
MATTHEW [on TV]: And why are they here?  
PROF BRIAN COX [on TV]: Well, they're certainly not random space debris. They're too perfectly formed for that. Are they extra-terrestrial in origin? Well, you'll have to ask a better man than me.

DOCTOR: All absolutely identical. Not a single molecule's difference between them. No blemishes, imperfections, individualities.  
BRIAN: What if they're bombs? Billions of tiny bombs? Or transport capsules maybe, with a mini robot inside. Or deadly hard drives. Or alien eggs? Or messages needing decoding. Or they're all parts of a bigger whole. Jigsaw puzzles that need fitting together.  
DOCTOR: Very thorough, Brian. Very, very thorough. Well done. Stay here. Watch these. Yell if anything happens.  
AMY: Doctor, is this an alien invasion? Because that's what it feels like.  
ADAM: There couldn't be life-forms in every cube, could there?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing.

(The Tardis is parked in the lounge.)  
DOCTOR: Right, I need to use your kitchen as a lab. Cook up some cubes. See what happens.  
ADAM: Right, I'm due at work.  
DOCTOR: What? You've got a job?  
ADAM: Of course I've got a job. What do you think we do when we're not with you?  
DOCTOR: I imagined mostly kissing.  
AMY: I write travel articles for magazines and Adam heals the sick.  
ADAM: My shift starts in an hour. You don't know where my scrubs are?  
AMY: In the lounge, where you left them.

(A suburban one, not a city one. Military types pile out of 4x4s.)  
MAN [OC]: Approaching site. Quite strong likeness detected. Target unconfirmed. May be hostile.  
SOLDIER: Approaching source now. Area will be secure in sixty seconds. Ultimate force available.  
(And run up to a certain front door.)

DOCTOR: All the Ponds, with their house and their jobs and their everyday lives. The journalist and the nurse. Long way from Leadworth.  
(The Doctor is sonicking a gizmo together.)  
AMY: We think it's been ten years. Not for you or Earth, but for us. Ten years older. Ten years of you, on and off.  
DOCTOR: Look at you now. All grown up.  
(The front door is smashed down.)  
MAN: Clear! Trap one, kitchen secured.  
MAN 2: Trap three, back garden secured.  
(The rest of the squad are outside the patio doors. Rory is marched in at gunpoint.)  
ADAM: There are soldiers all over my house, and I'm in my pants.  
AMY: My whole life I've dreamed of saying that, and I miss it by being someone else.  
(A woman enters the house.)  
KATE: All these muscles, and they still don't know how to knock. Sorry about the raucous entrance. Spike in Artron energy reading at this address. In the light of the last twenty-four hours, we had to check it out, and the dogs do love a run out. Hello. Kate Stewart, head of scientific research at UNIT. And with dress sense like that.  
(She holds out a scanner, which shows two hearts beating in his chest.)  
KATE: You must be the Doctor. I hoped it would be you.  
DOCTOR: Tell me, since when did science run the military, Kate?  
KATE: Since me. UNIT's been adapting. Well, I dragged them along, kicking and screaming, which made it sound like more fun than it actually was.  
DOCTOR: What do we know about these cubes?  
KATE: Far less than we need to. We've been freighting them in from around the world for testing. So far, we've subjected them to temperatures of plus and minus two hundred Celsius, simulated a water depth of five miles, dropped one out of a helicopter at ten thousand feet and rolled our best tank over it. Always intact.  
DOCTOR: That's impressive. I don't want them to be impressive. I want them vulnerable with a nice Achilles heel.  
KATE: We don't know how they got here, what they're made of, or why they're here.  
DOCTOR: And all around the world, people are picking them up and taking them home.  
KATE: Like iPads have dropped out of the sky. Taking them to work, taking pictures, making films, posting them on Flickr and YouTube. Within three hours, the cubes had a thousand separate Twitter accounts.  
DOCTOR: Twitter?  
KATE: I've recommended we treat this as a hostile incursion. Gather them all up and lock them in a secure facility. But that would take massive international agreement and co-operation.  
DOCTOR: We need evidence. The cubes arrived in plain sight, in vast quantities, as the sun rose. So, what does that tell us?  
AMY: Maybe they wanted to be seen. Noticed.  
DOCTOR: Or more than that, they want to be observed. So we observe them. Stay with them round the clock. Watch the cubes, day and night. Record absolutely everything about them. Team cube, in it together.

DOCTOR: Four days. Nothing! Nothing! Not a single change in any cube anywhere in the world. Four days, and I am still in your lounge!  
AMY: You were the one who wanted to observe them.  
DOCTOR: Yes, well, I thought they'd do something, didn't I? Not just sit there while everyone eats endless cereal!  
ADAM: You said we had to be patient.  
DOCTOR: Yes, you! You, not me! I hate being patient. Patience is for wimps. I can't live like this. Don't make me. I need to be busy.  
AMY: Fine! Be busy! We'll watch the cubes.  
(So the Doctor creosotes the garden fence, plays a little football, mows the lawn and does something to their car.)  
DOCTOR: (keeping the football off the ground.) Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred. Amy!  
(He also vacuums the house.)  
DOCTOR: Four million nine hundred ninety nine, five million.  
(He returns to the sofa.)  
DOCTOR: That's better. Nothing like a bit of activity to pass the time. How long was I gone?  
RORY: Er, about an hour.  
DOCTOR: I can't do it. No.  
AMY: Where are you going?

DOCTOR: Brian, you're still here.  
BRIAN: You told me to watch the cubes.  
DOCTOR: Four days ago.  
BRIAN: Ah! Doesn't time fly when you're alone with your thoughts?  
ADAM: You can't just leave, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yes, of course I can. Quick jaunt, restore sanity. Ooo, hey, come if you like.  
BRIAN: They can't just go off like that.  
DOCTOR: Can't they? Can't you? That's how it goes, isn't it?  
ADAM: I've got my job.  
DOCTOR: Oh yes, Adam. The universe is awaiting, but you have a little job to.  
RORY: It's not little. It's important to me. Look, what you do isn't all there is.  
DOCTOR: I never said it was.  
DOCTOR: All right. Fine. I'll be back soon. Monitor the cubes. Call me. I'll have the Tardis set to every Earth news feed.  
JOANNA [on TV]: At the end of a week of cubic questions and theories, but no answers, could this be the greatest stealth marketing campaign in business history? And if it is, will those behind it ever come forward and explain exactly what it's for?

AMY: I'm so pleased for you two. It's about time you made an honest woman of her.  
LAURA: Amy, about bridesmaids. You've missed quite a few things the last year or two.  
AMY: I'm so totally there. Whatever you need.

RANJIT: Everyone here loves you. The nurses, the doctors. You're a life-saver, mate, literally.  
ADAM: Ah, well, thanks.  
RANJIT: But there are months when we don't see you. And we can't do without you. I want you to go full time.  
ADAM: Full time? Blimey. Er.

ADAM: I said yes. I committed.  
AMY: And I committed to being a bridesmaid. Months in advance. Like I know I'm going to be here.  
ADAM: So the Doctor's God knows where, the cubes aren't doing anything at all. Did real life just get started?  
AMY: I like it.  
ADAM: So do I.

(Brian is keeping a video diary.)  
BRIAN: Brian's log, day sixty seven.  
ADAM: You, er, you can't call it that. Brian's log?  
BRIAN: Brian's log, day sixty seven. Cube was quiet all night, 0nce again. Cube was quiet all day, as per previously. No movement. No change in measurements. End of entry.  
ADAM: You stay up and watch it all the time.  
BRIAN: I film it while I'm asleep. When I wake up, I watch the footage on fast forward. I e-mail the result to UNIT. My middle name is diligence.  
ADAM: Wow. I can't wait to see day sixty eight.  
BRIAN: Don't mock my log. I'm doing what the Doctor asked.

(The decorations are up and Noddy Holder is singing Merry Christmas Everybody.)  
ADAM: That's it. Er, Mister Ryan, please.  
(A young man with his foot stuck in a toilet bowl.)  
ADAM: Again?  
(Adam wheels him away. We zoom in on a young girl. Her eyes flare blue, then so does the cube she is holding.)

(A old man is lying on a bed, reading a paperback. A man enters wearing a mask and draws the curtain.)  
ARNOLD: I'm fine. I've been done.  
ORDERLY: What seems to be the matter?  
ARNOLD: I'm just waiting for a prescription.  
ORDERLY: Where does it hurt?  
(A second identical man enters.)  
ARNOLD: I said I'm fine. Will you tell your colleague here that I. Stop!  
(Arnold Underwood pulls down the orderlies masks. They have snouts with grills rather than noses and mouths. The box by his bed glows red as he screams.  
In an office, the boxes are used to put post-it notes on, create targets for putting practice, and as paperweights.  
In the streets, there are piles of them by waste bins.)

(The Williams are hosting a barbeque. Amy makes a telephone call.)  
AMY: Hey! Doctor, it's me. Hello. So, the UN classified the cubes as provisionally safe, whatever that means, and Banksy and Damien Hirst put out statements saying the cubes are nothing to do with them. And the cubes, well, they're just here. Still. What's it been, nine months? People are just taking them for granted. Maybe we'll never know why they came. But anyway. I got to Laura's wedding. It was great. She's here tonight, being as it's our wedding anniversary. We thought you might have dropped by. I left you messages.  
(A man carries a large bouquet of flowers up behind Amy.)  
DOCTOR: I know! Happy anniversary! Come with me. And bring your husband.

DOCTOR: 26th of June, 1890. The recently opened Savoy Hotel. Dinner, bed and breakfast for two. Bonjour, bonjour. Merci, Auguste. You'll be back before the party's over. They won't even notice you went. No complications, I promise.  
(Adam kisses the Doctor continental style.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo!

(Still dressed for 1890, and it is snowing.)  
DOCTOR: Bit of a shock, Zygon ship under the Savoy, half the staff impostors. Still, it's all fixed now, eh?

HENRY [OC]: Gentlemen, open the doors!  
AMY: I thought we were going home?  
DOCTOR: You can't miss a good wedding. Under the bed. Under the bed!  
(The trio hide under the big four-poster.)  
DOCTOR: Shush!  
AMY: It wasn't my fault.  
ADAM: It was totally your fault!  
AMY: Somebody was talking, and I just said yes.  
ADAM: To wedding vows! You just married Henry VIII on our anniversary.  
(The monarch enters. The Doctor sneezes.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry.

(A party)  
(Brian goes up to the Doctor.)  
BRIAN: How long were they away?  
DOCTOR: I don't know what you're talking about, Brian.  
BRIAN: Because they're wearing totally different clothes from earlier.  
DOCTOR: Seven weeks. I got sidetracked. A lot.  
BRIAN: What happened to the other people who travel with you?  
DOCTOR: Some left me. Some got left behind. And some, not many but, some died. Not them. Not them, Brian. Never them.

DOCTOR: Can I stay here, with you and Adam, for a bit. Keep an eye on the cubes. However long that takes.  
AMY: I thought it would drive you mad.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. I mean, I'll be better at it this time. I miss you.

BRIAN: Brian's log, day three hundred and sixty one. Eight fifty pm. No movement. And I am cream crackered.  
(Brian falls asleep.)

LORD SUGAR [on TV]: I sent you out to sell as many cubes as you could in twenty four hours. And look at you, you've made a right hash of it, haven't you. Well, Craig, you're fired.  
(The Doctor, Amy and Adam are eating what looks like fish fingers and custard.)  
DOCTOR: If I had a restaurant, this'd be all I'd serve.  
AMY: Yeah, right. You running a restaurant.  
DOCTOR: I've run restaurants. Who do you think invented the Yorkshire pudding?  
RORY: You didn't.  
DOCTOR: Pudding, yet savoury. Sound familiar?

(Something jolts Brian awake. It is the box moving. He dozes off again and reawakens when it starts to spin around.)  
BRIAN: Do it again.

AMY: Good job, mister. Civilisations saved, surfaces wiped. What more could any woman ask for?  
ADAM: Ha, ha.  
AMY: I mean it.  
ADAM: Where's the Doctor?  
AMY: On the Wii again. I'm going for a bath.  
(The cube on the work surface opens its lid and closes it again.)

DOCTOR: Oh, yes! Second set, Doctor! Ha ha! Oh, if Fred Perry could see me now, eh? He'd probably ask for his shorts back.

(Amy sees the cube in here glowing. She puts her hand on it and gets stabbed by a square of 25 short needles.)  
AMY: Ow!  
(The needles disappear back inside the cube then a heartbeat line appears through the middle of it.  
(Down in the kitchen, Adam spots the cube opening and closing. He tries to see what is inside it.)

DOCTOR: Third set decider, come on, then.  
(A cube flies around him and blocks his view.)  
DOCTOR: Out of the way, dear, I'm trying to. Whatever you are, this planet, these people, are precious to me. And I will defend them to my last breath. Is that all you can do, hover? I had a metal dog could do that.  
(The cube points a tube at him.)  
DOCTOR: What's that?  
(The cube fires, the Doctor dodges and a vase shatters. The Doctor escapes after two more pot shots, then the cube settles in front of the TV cum computer console and images flicker across the screen very quickly.)

(The Doctor looks in round the door.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo, you really have woken up.  
ADAM: Doctor? Hi. Er, the cube in there, it just opened.  
AMY: The cube upstairs just spiked me and took my pulse!  
DOCTOR: Ha! Really? Mine fired laser bolts and now it's surfing the net.  
(Brian enters.)  
BRIAN: You're never going to believe this. My cube just moved. It rattled.  
(Adam answers his mobile phone.)  
ADAM: Hello?

RANJIT: Rory, mate, I'm desperate for help. People are saying they've been attacked by the cubes. It's going to be a long night.  
(The little girl is still sitting there with a glowing cube. Since December?)  
ADAM [OC]: Okay, I'm on my way.

ADAM: I have to get to work. They need all the help they can get.  
BRIAN: Let me come, help out.  
ADAM: Take your dad to work night, brilliant! Okay, are you going to be all right here?  
AMY: Keep away from the cubes.  
ADAM: Right.  
(Rory and Brian leave. The Doctor is looking at his psychic paper.)  
AMY: What are you grinning about?  
DOCTOR: We're wanted at the Tower of London.

(They arrive by car.)  
KATE: Every cube across the whole world activated at the same moment.  
DOCTOR: Now we're in business. You sent me a message to my psychic paper. You know what? I'm almost impressed.

AMY: Secret base beneath the Tower. Hope we're not here because we know too much.  
KATE: Yes, I've got officers trained in beheading. Also ravens of death.  
AMY: I like her.  
(They enter an area with lots of individual armoured cubicles, each containing a cube.)  
KATE: There are fifty being monitored, and more coming in all the time. I don't know how useful it is. Every cube is behaving individually. There's no meaningful pattern. Some respond to proximity. Some create mood swings.  
(Amy touches one cubicle and the cube produces a flames. In another, a woman weeps.)  
AMY: Er, what's this one?  
KATE: Try the door.  
(Amy opens the door and the Birdie Song starts playing.)  
KATE: On a loop!  
(Amy shuts the door again quickly.)  
KATE: This is the latest.  
DOCTOR: Oh dear. Systems breach at the Pentagon, China, every African nation, the Middle East.  
KATE: I've got governments screaming for explanations and no idea what to tell them. I'm lost, Doctor. We all are.  
DOCTOR: Don't despair, Kate. Your dad never did. Kate Stewart, heading up UNIT, changing the way they work. How could you not be? Why did you drop Lethbridge?  
KATE: I didn't want any favours. Though he guided me, even to the end. Science leads, he always told me. Said he'd learned that from an old friend.  
DOCTOR: We don't let him down. We don't let this planet down.  
RESEARCHER: They've stopped. The cubes, across the world, they just shut down.  
KATE: Active for forty seven minutes, and then they just die?  
DOCTOR: Not dead. Dormant, maybe.  
AMY: Then why shut down?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. I don't know. I need to think. I need some air. Who has an underground base? Terrible ventilation.

DOCTOR: The moment they arrived, I should have made sure they were collected and burned. That is what I should have done.  
AMY: How? Nobody would have listened.  
DOCTOR: You're thinking of stopping, aren't you? You and Adam.  
AMY: No. I mean, we haven't made a decision.  
DOCTOR: But you're considering it.  
AMY: Maybe. I don't know. We don't know. Well, our lives have changed so much. But there was a time, there were years, when I couldn't live without you. When just the whole everyday thing would drive me crazy. But since you dropped us back here, since you gave us this house, you know, we've built a life. I don't know if I can have both.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
AMY: Because they pull at each other. Because they pull at me, and because the travelling is starting to feel like running away.  
DOCTOR: That's not what it is.  
AMY: Oh, come on. Look at you, four days in a lounge and you go crazy.  
DOCTOR: I'm not running away. But this is one corner of one country in one continent on one planet that's a corner of a galaxy that's a corner of a universe that is forever growing and shrinking and creating and destroying and never remaining the same for a single millisecond. And there is so much, so much to see, Amy. Because it goes so fast. I'm not running away from things, I am running to them before they flare and fade forever. And it's all right. Our lives won't run the same. They can't. One day, soon maybe, you'll stop. I've known for a while.  
AMY: Then why do you keep coming back for us?  
DOCTOR: Because you were the first. The first face this face saw. And you're seared onto my hearts, Amelia Pond. You always will be. I'm running to you, and Adam, before you fade from me.  
AMY: Don't be nice to me. I don't want you to be nice to me.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, you do, Pond, and you always get what you want. They got what they wanted.  
AMY: What? Who did?  
DOCTOR: The cubes. That's why they stopped. Come on.

DOCTOR: Kate? Before they shut down, they scanned everything, from your medical limits to your military response patterns. They made a complete assessment of Planet Earth and its inhabitants. That's what the surge of activity was.  
(The power cuts off.)  
DOCTOR: Problem with the power?  
KATE: Not possible. We've got back-ups.  
DOCTOR: Hmm.  
AMY: Doctor? Look.  
DOCTOR: What?  
KATE: Why do they all say seven?  
(Every cube is showing the same number.)  
DOCTOR: Seven. Seven, what's important about seven? Seven wonders of the world, seven streams of the River Ota, seven sides of a cube.  
AMY: A cube has six sides.  
DOCTOR: Not if you count the inside.  
(Clunk, six.)  
DOCTOR: It has to be a countdown.  
KATE: Not in minutes.  
DOCTOR: Why would it be minutes? Kate, we have to get humanity away from those cubes. God knows what they'll do if they hit zero. Get the information out any way you can. News channels, websites, radio, text messages. People have to know that the cubes are dangerous.  
AMY: Okay, but why is this starting now? I mean, the cubes arrived months ago. Why wait this long?  
DOCTOR: Because they're clever. Allow people enough time to collect them, take them into their homes, their lives. Humans, the great early adopters. And then, wham! Profile every inch of Earth's existence.  
KATE: Discover how best to attack us.  
DOCTOR: Get that information out any way you can. Go!  
KATE: Right.  
(The computers are still working.)  
DOCTOR: Every cube was activated. There must be signals, energy fluctuations on a colossal scale, there must be some trace. There can't not be. We need to think of all the variables, all the possibilities, okay? Go, go, go, go, go!  
MATTHEW [on TV]: This is a national security alert. The Government advises that members of the public dispose of all cubes. If there are cubes inside your house, remove them immediately.  
(The number drops from five to four.)

ADAM: We've get them out of the building. Away from here, as far as you can, and get back here before it hits zero. Dad, could you go and get me a box of tape for dressings? It's just the cupboard round the corner.  
BRIAN: Yes, boss.

(Brian is nearly knocked over by the twin orderlies pushing a trolley.)  
BRIAN: Sorry. Er, excuse me? I'm looking for the supplies cupboard. I said, I'm looking for the supplies cupboard.  
(The orderlies turn and advance towards Brian. Three.

ADAM: Have you seen my dad?  
NURSE: No, sorry.

(Adam sees the orderlies at the far end, with Brian on the trolley.)  
ADAM: Hey. Dad! Hey! Hey!  
(The orderlies run into a goods lift with Do Not Use tape all over it. Adam presses the button, the doors open again but it is empty. He goes in and tries the floor buttons. The doors close. Adam touches the wall opposite and it wibbles. He walks through and onto a spaceship in geosyncronous orbit above an Earth surrounded by clouds.)

AMY: Doctor, please. You don't have to do this.  
KATE: She's right. You don't have to be in there. We can do this remotely.  
DOCTOR: Remotely isn't my style. See you after.  
(The Doctor enters a cubicle as the number on the cube changes to two. Then it goes to one rather quickly, and finally zero. Then it switches off and opens its lid.)  
DOCTOR: Geronimo.  
KATE: What's happening?  
AMY: Well? What's in there?  
DOCTOR: There is nothing in here.  
AMY: Er, well, that's good. It's not, it's not bombs, it's not aliens.  
DOCTOR: Why? Why is there nothing inside? Why? It doesn't make any sense.  
(The Doctor comes out of the cubicle and goes to the bespectacled Researcher.)  
DOCTOR: Glasses, is it the same? Is it the same all around the world?  
KATE: They're empty. We're safe, right?  
DOCTOR: Ah, no, no, no, we are very far from safe. All along, every action has been deliberate. Why draw attention to the cubes if they don't contain anything?  
AMY: Doctor, look.  
(On the monitors, people are clutching at their chests in pain as they walk near cubes on the ground.)  
RESEARCHER: They're CCTV feeds from across the world. They're showing the same.  
KATE: People are dying.  
DOCTOR: What? They can't be dying. How? How are they dying?  
KATE: I want information on how people are being affected.  
DOCTOR: The cubes brought people close together. They opened and then argh!  
(The Doctor clutches his chest.)  
AMY: Doctor, what's the matter?  
DOCTOR: Argh. Ah, I don't know!  
RESEARCHER: Hospitals are logging a global surge in heart failures. Cardiac arrests.  
DOCTOR: That's it. Oh! Oh! Oh! Only one heart. Other one's not working.  
AMY: Okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital!  
DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no. Just a short circuit. Turn around, turn around. Tell me, show me. Ten seconds after the cubes opened, show me the patterns in their electrical currents.  
(A heartbeat.)  
DOCTOR: See?  
KATE: No!  
DOCTOR: Yes, the power cut. They zapped the power and then argh! They're signal boxes. People leaning in, wham. Pure electrical surge out of the cube targeted at the nearest human heart. The heart, an organ powered by electrical currents, short-circuited. How to destroy a human? Go for the heart. Ow. Crikey Moses.  
KATE: Doctor, the scan you set running. The transmitter locations. It's found them.  
DOCTOR: And look at them all, pulsing bold as brass. Seven of them, all across the world. Ow! Seven stations, seven minutes. Why is that important? Argh! Ow, ow. How do you people manage? One heart, it is pitiful. A wormhole, bridging two dimensions. Seven of them hitched onto this planet, but where's the closest one? Glasses, zoom in.  
AMY: It's the hospital where Adam works.

(Adam spots his father amongst the people lying on slabs here.)  
ADAM: Dad. Dad!  
(The alien orderlies are there.)  
ADAM: Just get away from him.  
(The orderlies draw hypodermics and advance.)

DOCTOR: How many deaths have been recorded?  
KATE: We don't know. We think it could be a third of the population.  
DOCTOR: Kate, I have to find the wormhole, but the attacks could still happen. Tell the world. Tell them how to deal with this. The world needs your leadership right now.  
KATE: I'll do my best.  
DOCTOR: Of course you will. Good luck, Kate. Argh! Argh!  
AMY: Okay, how long are you going to last with only one heart?  
DOCTOR: Not much longer. I need to locate the wormhole portal.  
(The sonic screwdriver zuzzes.)  
DOCTOR: Hello. Hello!  
(He finds the little girl.)  
DOCTOR: You are giving off some very strange signals.  
(The girl's face glows blue.)  
AMY: Oh, my God.  
DOCTOR: Outlier droid, monitoring everything. If I shut her down, I can.  
(He does, then staggers again.)

DOCTOR: Ah. It's all right, it's all right. I can't, Amy. I can't do it. I need both hearts!  
(Amy grabs a portable defibrillator.)  
AMY: All right. Desperate measures.  
DOCTOR: What? No. No, no, no. That won't work. I'm a Time Lord.  
AMY: All right, clear!  
DOCTOR: Whoo! Ooo. Ooo! Welcome back, lefty! Whoa-ho! Two hearts! Woo! Back in the game. Ah. Never do that to me again.  
(The goods lift bell dings.)  
AMY: Ah, portal to another dimension in a goods lift?  
DOCTOR: The energy signals converge here. Does seem a bit cramped, though.  
(They find the wibbly wall.)  
DOCTOR: Through the looking glass, Amelia?

AMY: Where are we?  
DOCTOR: We're in orbit. One dimension to the left.  
AMY: Adam!  
(Laid out on a slab next to Brian. The Doctor produces a small vial.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. Soborian smelling salts. Outlawed in seven galaxies.  
(Amy waves it under Adam's nose and he sits up quickly. Someone shoots at them.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa! Whoa! What kind of a welcome do you call that? Get them out of here. You too. Now!  
AMY: What are you going to do?  
DOCTOR: Absolutely no idea. Get him to the portal.  
(Brian wakes as soon as they move his trolley. The alien shoots again.)  
DOCTOR: Whoa!  
SHAKRI: So many of them crawling the planet, seeping into every corner.  
(Amy, Adam and Brian leave. The alien vanishes then reappears in front of a bank of monitors.)  
DOCTOR: It's not possible. I thought the Shakri were a myth. A myth to keep the young of Gallifrey in their place.  
SHAKRI: The Shakri exist in all of time, and none. We travel alone and together. The Seven.  
DOCTOR: The Shakri craft, connected to Earth, through seven portals and seven minutes. Ah, but why?  
SHAKRI: Serving the word of the Tally.  
DOCTOR: Why the cubes? Why Earth?  
SHAKRI: Not Earth, humanity. The Shakri will halt the human plague before the spread.  
DOCTOR: Erase humanity before it colonises space. We thought the cubes were an invasion. The start of war.  
SHAKRI: The human contagion only must be eliminated.  
(Adam and Amy return.)  
AMY: Who are you calling a contagion?  
DOCTOR: Oi! Didn't I tell you two to go?  
ADAM: You should have learned by now.  
AMY: Yeah, and what is this Tally anyway?  
DOCTOR: Some people call it Judgment Day, or the Reckoning.  
AMY: Don't you know?  
DOCTOR: I've never wanted to find out.  
SHAKRI: Before the Closure, there is the Tally. The Shakri serves the Tally.  
DOCTOR: The pest controllers of the universe, that's how the tales went, isn't it?  
AMY: Wow. That's some seriously weird bedtime story.  
DOCTOR: You can talk. Wolf in your grandmother's nightdress? So, here you are, depositing slug pellets all over the Earth, made attractive so humans will collect them, hoping to find something beautiful inside. Because that's what they are. Not pests or plague, creatures of hope, forever building and reaching. Making mistakes, of course, every life form does. But, but they learn. And they strive for greater, and they achieve it. You want a tally. Put their achievements against their failings through the whole of time, I will back humanity against the Shakri every time.  
SHAKRI: The Tally must be met. The second wave will be released.  
AMY: What does that mean?  
DOCTOR: It's going to release more cubes to kill more people.

KATE: Tell the Secretary General it's not just hospitals and equipment, it's people. Our best hope now is each other.

SHAKRI: The human plague breeding and fighting. And when cornered, their rage to destroy. You're too late, Doctor. The Tally shall be met.  
(The alien vanishes.)  
AMY: He's gone?  
DOCTOR: He was never really here. Just the ship's automated interface, like a talking propaganda poster. I can stop the second wave. I can disconnect all the Shakri craft from their portals, leave them drifting in the darkspace. Ah, but all those people who were near the cubes, so many of them will have died.  
AMY: I restarted one of your hearts.  
ADAM: You'd need mass defibrillation.  
DOCTOR: Of course. Ah, beautiful. But, Ponds, Ponds. We are going to go one better than that. The Shakri used the cubes to turn people's hearts off. Bingo! We're going to use them to turn them back on again.  
AMY: Will that work?  
DOCTOR: Well, creatures of hope. Has to.  
(The Doctor finishes sonicking the alien computer.)  
DOCTOR: Thirty seconds. Don't let me down, cubes, you're working for me now. Oh dear. All these cubes. There's going to be a terrible wave of energy ricocheting around here any second. Run.  
ADAM: I'm going to miss this.  
(The spaceship goes KaBOOM! The Doctor, Amy and Adam land in the corridor. All around the world, people start to get up off the ground.)  
[OC]: Emergency hospitals and field units are working at full capacity around the world, as millions of survivors of cardiac arrests are nursed back to health after an unprecedented night across the globe.

KATE: You, er, you really are as remarkable as Dad said.  
(She kisses the Doctor on the cheek.)  
KATE: Thank you.  
DOCTOR: My! A kiss from a Lethbridge Stewart. That is new. Oh dear, I'm late for dinner.  
(The Doctor salutes Kate before getting into the UNIT Range Rover.

(A family meal, Chinese with chopsticks.)  
DOCTOR: Dear me. I'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to swing on. Look, I know, you both have lives here. Beautiful, messy lives. That is what makes you so fabulously human. You don't want to give them up. I understand.  
BRIAN: Actually, it's you they can't give up, Doctor. And I don't think they should. Go with him. Go save every world you can find. Who else has that chance? Life will still be here.  
DOCTOR: You could come, Brian.  
BRIAN: Somebody's got to water the plants. Just bring them back safe.  
AMY [OC]: So that was the year of the slow invasion, when the Earth got cubed, and the Doctor came to stay. It was also when we realised something the Shakri never understood. What cubed actually means? The power of three.


	3. The Angels Take Manhattan

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE FIVE – THE ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN

(Over the view of someone using a proper old-fashioned manual typewriter and talking like a Raymond Chandler character.)  
GARNER [OC]: New York. The city of a million stories. Half of them are true. The other half just haven't happened yet. Statues, the man said. Living statues that moved in the dark.

(On the ground floor of a rich man's home.)  
GRAYLE: So, will you take the case, Mister Garner?  
GARNER: Sure. Why not?  
GRAYLE: Because you don't believe me.  
GARNER: For twenty five dollars a day plus expenses, I'll believe any damn thing you like.  
GRAYLE: But you don't believe that statues can move. And you're right, Mister Garner. They can't. Of course they can't. When you're looking.  
(Across the street, in the rain, is a statue of a woman and child.)  
GARNER: Good night, Mister Grayle.  
(Sam Garner leaves. Grayle looks out of the window again, and the woman has vanished from the plinth across the road.)  
GARNER [OC]: The address Grayle gave me was an apartment block near Battery Park. He said it was where the statues lived. I asked him why he didn't go look himself. He didn't answer. Grayle was the scariest guy I knew. If something scared him, I kinda wanted to shake its hand.

(The building is smothered in statuary, including a Weeping Angel. A little girl looking out of a window covers her eyes, then peeks out and covers them again. The doors open for Garner and he goes inside. The Weeping Angel has removed her hands and is snarling.)  
GARNER: Hello? Hello?  
(The lift comes down for him. He steps inside and it goes up. The Angel is in the foyer.)  
GARNER: What the?  
(Garner leaves the lift and goes along the red-carpeted corridor to 702, which has the nameplate S Garner. The door is unlocked and he goes inside.)  
GARNER: Hello? Anyone home?  
(His had and coat are hanging on the rack, and his PI's id is in the wallet. Older and more dog-eared, but the same one. Then he hears someone grunting.)  
GARNER: Hello?  
(He looks at the old man in the bedroom.)  
GARNER: Who are you?  
OLD GARNER: They're coming for you. They're going to send you back.  
GARNER: Who's coming? Back where?  
OLD GARNER: In time. Back in time. I'm you. I'm you.  
(Garner leaves the apartment but is trapped between two Angels. There are more on the stairs below, so he runs to the roof. A giant snarling face is right behind him. Lady Liberty.)  
GARNER: You gotta be kiddin' me.

STING: (singing) Whoa, I'm an alien. I'm a legal alien. I'm an Englishman in New York.  
(Picnicking near the Duck Pond.)  
DOCTOR: (reading) New York growled at my window, but I was ready for it. My stocking seams were straight, my lipstick was combat ready, and I was packing cleavage that could fell an ox at twenty feet.  
AMY: Doctor, you're doing it again.  
DOCTOR: I'm reading!  
AMY: Aloud. Please could you not?  
DOCTOR: There's something different about you, isn't there?  
ADAM: What's the book?  
DOCTOR: Melody Malone. She's a private detective in old town New York.  
AMY: She's got ice in her heart and a kiss on her lips, and a vulnerable side she keeps well hidden.  
DOCTOR: Oh, you've read it?  
AMY: You read it. Aloud. And then went yowzah!  
ADAM: Only you could fancy someone in a book.  
DOCTOR: I'm just reading it. I just like the cover.  
AMY: Ooo, can we see the cover?  
DOCTOR: No, no, I'm busy. It's your hair! Is it your hair?  
AMY: Oh, shut up. It's the glasses. I'm wearing reading glasses now, on my nose, see? There you go.  
DOCTOR: I don't like them. They make your eyes look all liney. No, actually, sorry. They're fine. Carry on.  
ADAM: Okay, I'm going to go and get us some more coffee. Who wants more coffee? Me too. I'll go!  
AMY: Adam, do I have noticeable lines on my eyes now?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
ADAM: No.  
AMY: You didn't look.  
ADAM: I noticed them earlier. Didn't notice them. I specifically remember not noticing them.  
AMY: You walk among fire pits.  
ADAM: Do I have to come over there?  
AMY: You can if you like.  
ADAM: Well, we have company.  
AMY: I'll get a babysitter.  
(Adam and Amy kiss.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, do you know, it is so humiliating when you do that.  
ADAM: Coffee?  
AMY: Coffee.  
DOCTOR: Can I have a go?  
(The Doctor puts on Amy's reading glasses.)  
DOCTOR; Oh, actually, that is much better. That is exciting.  
AMY: Read to me.  
DOCTOR: I thought you didn't like my reading aloud.  
AMY: Shut up, and read me a story. Just don't go yowzah.  
(The Doctor chuckles and tears out the last page of his book.)  
AMY: Why did you do that?  
DOCTOR: I always rip out the last page of a book. Then it doesn't have to end. I hate endings.  
(He puts the page in the picnic basket.)  
DOCTOR: (reads) As I crossed the street, I saw the thin guy, but he didn't see me. I guess that's how it began.  
(Adam is walking back with the coffees past a fountain with cherubs. After he has past it, one of the cherubs is snarling, then it vanishes. A child laughs. It's giggles make Adam keep looking around.)  
DOCTOR: (reads) I followed the skinny guy for two more blocks before he turned and I could ask exactly what he was doing here. He looked a little scared, so I gave him my best smile and my bluest eyes.  
(Amy is playing Pooh sticks off the bridge.)  
AMY: Beware the yowzah. Do not, at this point, yowz. Doctor? What did the skinny guy say?  
DOCTOR: He said, 'I just went to get coffees for the Doctor and Amy. Hello, River.'

ADAM: Where am I? How the hell did I get here?  
RIVER: I haven't the faintest idea, but you'll probably want to put your hands up.  
(Because the man behind him is pointing a gun straight at him. Adam puts his hands up. A big black man walks up behind River.)  
HOOD 1: Melody Malone?  
ADAM: You're Melody?  
(A limousine pulls up.)  
HOOD 1: Get in.

(The Doctor and Amy return to the Tardis.)  
AMY: What's River doing in a book? What's Adam doing in a book?  
DOCTOR: He went to get coffee. Pay attention.  
AMY: He went to get coffee and turned up in a book. How does that work?  
DOCTOR; I don't know. We're in New York!

ADAM: What is going on?

AMY: Where did you get this book?  
DOCTOR: It was in my jacket.  
AMY: How did it get there?  
DOCTOR: How does anything get there. I've given up asking. Date, date. Does she mention a date? When is this happening?  
AMY: Yes, hang on. Oh, April 3rd, 1938.

RIVER: You didn't come here in the Tardis, obviously.  
ADAM: Why?  
RIVER: He couldn't have.

DOCTOR: Couldn't have? What does she mean? Couldn't have?

(Passing Grand Central Station.)  
RIVER: This city's full of time distortions. It'd be impossible to land the Tardis here. Like trying to land a plane in a blizzard. Even I couldn't do it.

DOCTOR: Even who couldn't do it?  
AMY: Don't you two fall out, she's only in a book.  
DOCTOR: 1938. Easy one.  
(Bang! Flash! Sparks! Warning, The scanner reports Temporal Distortions Detected, then No Signal.)  
AMY: What was that?  
DOCTOR: 1938. We just bounced off it.

ADAM: So how did you get here?  
RIVER: Vortex manipulator. Less bulky than a Tardis. A motorbike through traffic. You?  
ADAM: I'm not sure.

(The Doctor has landed so he can put out the fires in the Tardis. Nice view overlooking Manhattan.)  
AMY: The Weeping Angels?  
DOCTOR: It makes sense.  
AMY: It makes what?  
DOCTOR: That's what happened to Adam. That's what the Angels do. It's their preferred form of attack. They zap you back in time, let you live to death.  
AMY: Well, we've got a time machine. We can just go and get him.  
DOCTOR: Well, tried that, if you've noticed, and we are back where we started in 2012.  
AMY: We didn't start in a graveyard. What are we doing here?  
DOCTOR: Don't know. Probably causally linked somehow. Doesn't matter. Extractor fans on!  
AMY: Well, we're going to get there somehow. We're in the rest of the book.  
DOCTOR: Doing what?  
AMY: Page 43, you're going to break something.  
DOCTOR: I'm what?  
AMY: (reads) 'Why do you have to break mine', I asked the Doctor. He frowned and said, 'Because Amy read it in a book and now I have no choice.'  
DOCTOR: Stop! No! No! Stop! You can't read ahead. You mustn't. And you can't do that.  
AMY: But we've already been reading it.  
DOCTOR: Just the stuff that's happening now, in parallel with us. That's as far as we go.  
AMY: But it could help us find Adam.  
DOCTOR: And if you read ahead and find that Adam dies? This isn't any old future, Amy, it's ours. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. I'm going to break something, because you told me that I'm going to do it. No choice now.  
AMY: Time can be rewritten.  
DOCTOR: Not once you've read it. Once we know what's coming, it's written in stone.  
(Like the gravestone nearby that says In Loving Memory Amelia Jessica Williams)

(River spots a china vase.)  
RIVER: Ah. Early Qin dynasty, I'd say.  
GRAYLE: Correct. Are you an archaeologist as well as a detective?

DOCTOR: Okay, landing a plane in a timey wimey blizzard. I could push through, but if I'm out by a nanosecond, the engines will phase and I'll shatter the planet. I need landing lights.  
AMY: Landing lights?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I need a signal to lock on to. What did she say? Early what dynasty?

GRAYLE: Early Qin, just as you say. You're very well informed.  
RIVER: And you're very afraid. That's an awful lot of locks for one door.  
ADAM: River, I'm translating.  
(Chinese characters resolve themselves into English for Adam.)  
RIVER: It's a gift of the Tardis. It hangs around.  
GRAYLE: This one. Put him somewhere uncomfortable.  
HOOD 1: With the babies, sir?  
GRAYLE: Yes, why not? Give him to the babies.

(The hoodlum throws Adam down the stairs.)  
HOOD 1: The lights are out. You'll last longer with these.  
(He throws down a box of matches.)  
ADAM: What do you care?  
HOOD 1: It's funnier.  
(Childish giggling.)  
ADAM: Hello?

(In a plate decorating workshop.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, hello, yes.  
(The Doctor flashes his psychic paper.)  
DOCTOR: Special commission from the Emperor.

(As Grayle helps River off with her mackintosh, she spots the word Yowzah on one of the vases.)  
RIVER: Hello, sweetie. Let's see, crime boss with a collecting fetish. Whatever you don't let anyone else see has got to be your favourite. Or possibly your girlfriend.  
(River pulls the curtains to reveal a snarling Angel with manacles and chains on it.)  
RIVER: So, girlfriend, then.  
(River starts tapping on her Vortex manipulator keypad.)  
GRAYLE: What are you doing?  
RIVER: Oh, you know, texting a boy.

(Yowzah comes up on the scanner.)  
DOCTOR: Landing lights. We have a signal. Locking on.

GRAYLE: These things are all over, but people don't seem to notice. It never moves while you're looking.  
RIVER: Oh, I know how they work.  
GRAYLE: So I understand. Melody Malone, the detective who investigates Angels.  
RIVER: Badly damaged.  
GRAYLE: I wanted to know if it could feel pain.  
RIVER: You realise it's screaming? The others can hear. Is that why you need all the locks?  
(Grayle turns out the lights briefly, and the Angel grabs River's wrist.)  
GRAYLE: You're going to tell me all about these creatures. And you're going to do it quickly.  
(Out go the lights again.)

(Adam lights a match. There is the sound of childish laughter and small feet running.)  
ADAM: Hello, is someone there?  
(Yes, there are little cherubs closing in each time a match burns out.)  
ADAM: Come on, come on.  
(Then one is close enough to blow the match out.)

RIVER: The Angels are predators. They're deadly. What do you want with them?  
GRAYLE: I'm a collector. What collector could resist these? I'm only human.  
RIVER: That's exactly what they're thinking.  
(Then all the lights go out.)  
GRAYLE: What's that? What's happening? Is it an earthquake?  
(The wheezing sound of a struggling Type 40 can be heard, and papers start blowing around.)  
GRAYLE: What is it?  
RIVER: Oh, you bad boy. You could burn New York.  
GRAYLE: What does that mean?  
RIVER: It means, Mister Grayle, just you wait till my husband gets home.  
(The Tardis lands with a thud, knocking down Grayle and breaking the Chinese vase.)

AMY: Come on!  
DOCTOR: Just a moment. Final checks.  
AMY: Since when?  
(The Doctor checks his appearance in a brass plate that says - Type FD 12 Mk VII Rolls Royce Motors, Crewe, England.)

(Amy runs out and up the stairs.)  
AMY: Adam? Adam? Adam?  
DOCTOR: Sorry I'm late, honey. Traffic was hell. Shock. He'll be fine.

RIVER: Not if I can get loose.  
DOCTOR: So where are we now, Doctor Song? How's prison?  
RIVER: Oh, I was pardoned ages ago. And it's Professor Song to you.  
DOCTOR: Pardoned?  
RIVER: Mmm. Turns out the person I killed never existed in the first place. Apparently, there's no record of him. It's almost as if someone's gone around deleting himself from every database in the universe.  
DOCTOR: You said I got too big.  
RIVER: And now no one's ever heard of you. Didn't you used to be somebody?  
DOCTOR: Weren't you the woman who killed the Doctor?  
RIVER: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: She's holding you very tight.  
RIVER: At least she didn't send me back in time.  
DOCTOR: I doubt she's strong enough.  
RIVER: Well, I need a hand back, so which is it going to be? Are you going to break my wrist or hers? Oh, no. Really? Why do you have to break mine?  
DOCTOR: Because Amy read it in a book, and now I have no choice.  
(Amy is standing in the doorway.)  
DOCTOR: You see?  
RIVER: What book?  
DOCTOR: Your book. Which you haven't written yet, so we can't read.  
RIVER: I see. I don't like the cover much.  
AMY: But if River's going to write that book, she'd make it useful, yeah?  
RIVER: I'll certainly try. But we can't read ahead, it's too dangerous.  
AMY: I know, but there must be something we can look at.  
DOCTOR: What, a page of handy hints, previews, spoiler free?  
AMY: Chapter titles.  
(The Doctor scans the page of chapter titles - Chapter 9, Calling the Doctor, Chapter 10, The Roman in the Cellar, Chapter 11, Death at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: He's in the cellar.  
AMY: Gimme!  
(The Doctor throws the sonic screwdriver to Amy, kisses River and starts to leave.)  
RIVER: Doctor? Doctor, what is it? What's wrong? Tell me. Doctor? Doctor, what is it, tell me.  
(Chapter 12 - Amelia's Last Farewell.)  
RIVER: Okay, I know that face. Calm down. Calm down! Talk to me. Doctor!  
DOCTOR: No! Get your wrist out. You get your wrist out without breaking it!  
RIVER: How?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. Just do it. Change the future!

AMY: Adam?  
DOCTOR: No! They're Angels. Baby Angels.  
AMY: Did they get Adam? Where is he? Did they take him?  
DOCTOR: Yes, I think so, yes.  
(They run back up the stairs. Adam is near Winter Quay.)

AMY: So, is this what's going to happen? We just keep chasing him and they keep pulling him further back?  
RIVER: He isn't back in time. I'm reading a displacement, but there are no temporal markers. He's been moved in space, not in time, and it's not that far from here by the look of it.  
DOCTOR: You got out.  
AMY: So, where is he?  
DOCTOR: Well, come on, come on, come on, where is he?  
RIVER: If it was that easy, I'd get you to do it.  
DOCTOR: How did you get your wrist out without breaking it?  
RIVER: You asked, I did. Problem?  
DOCTOR: You just changed the future.  
RIVER: It's called marriage, honey. Now, hush, I'm working.  
(River's right arm is just hanging by her side.)  
DOCTOR: She's good, have you noticed? Really, really good.  
RIVER: Ah, wherever it is, it's within a few blocks. There's a car out front. Shall we steal it?  
DOCTOR: Show me!  
(The Doctor grabs River's hand and she gasps in pain. It is broken. Meanwhile, Adam is getting into the lift at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR; Okay, when all those numbers on both units go to zero, that's when we've got a lock, okay? It's how we find Adam.  
AMY: Got it.  
DOCTOR: Why did you lie to me?  
RIVER: When one's in love with an ageless god who insists on the face of a twelve year old, one does one's best to hide the damage.  
DOCTOR: It must hurt. Come here.  
RIVER: Yes. The wrist is pretty bad too.  
(The Doctor transfers golden energy to River's hand.)  
RIVER: No. No. No, stop that. Stop that. Stop it!  
DOCTOR: There you go. How's that?  
(He kisses River's hand.)  
RIVER: Well, let's see, shall we?  
(She slaps his face.)  
RIVER: That was a stupid waste of regeneration energy. Nothing is gained by you being a sentimental idiot.  
DOCTOR: River  
RIVER: No, you embarrass me.  
DOCTOR: River!  
(River walks outside.)  
AMY: Tell you what. Stick to the science part.

AMY: Okay, why did you lie?  
RIVER: Never let him see the damage. And never, ever let him see you age. He doesn't like endings.

(Beep!)  
DOCTOR: There you are.

DOCTOR: Got it. He's at a place called Winter Quay. The car, yes? Let's go.  
(They drive off, watched by the mother and son statues who then notice that Grayle's front door is ajar. When he wakes up, they confront Grayle.  
At Winter Quay, an apartment door opens before Adam can touch the handle, and he goes inside. There are Angels in the corridor.)

RIVER: Why would they send him here? Why not zap him back in time, like they normally do?  
DOCTOR: We'll know that when we know what this place is.  
AMY: Winter Quay.

(Up in the lift.)  
AMY: Adam?  
RIVER: He's close.  
AMY: Adam!  
(Apartment 802)  
AMY: Adam!  
ADAM: Amy.  
RIVER: Doctor, look at this. Why is it smiling?  
DOCTOR: Amy. Adam!

(Chapter 11 Death at Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: This place is policed by Angels. Every time you try to escape, you get zapped back in time.  
AMY: So this place belongs to the Angels? They built it?  
DOCTOR; Displacing someone back in time creates time energy, and that is what the Angels feed on. But normally, it's a one off, a hit and run. If they could keep hold of their victims, feed off their time energy over and over again. This place is a farm. A battery farm. How many Angels in New York?  
RIVER: It's like they've taken over every statue in the city.  
DOCTOR: The Angels take Manhattan because they can, because they've never had a food source like this one. The city that never sleeps. (Slow heavy footsteps outside the window.)  
ADAM: What was that?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. But I think they're coming for you.  
ADAM: What does that mean? What is going to happen to me? What is physically going to happen?  
DOCTOR: The Angels will come for you. They'll zap you back in time to this very spot, thirty, forty years ago. And you'll live out the rest of your life in this room, until you die in that bed.  
ADAM: And will Amy be there?  
DOCTOR: No.  
AMY: How do you know?  
DOCTOR: Because he was so pleased to see you again.  
ADAM: Okay. Well, they haven't taken me yet. What if I just run? What if I just get the hell out of here? Then that never happens.  
DOCTOR; It's already happened. Adam, you've just witnessed your own future.  
RIVER: Doctor, he's right.  
DOCTOR: No, he isn't.  
RIVER: If Adam got out, it would create a paradox.  
(Still the slow heavy footsteps.)  
AMY: What is that?  
RIVER: This is the Angels' food source. The paradox poisons the well. It could kill them all. This whole place would literally unhappen.  
DOCTOR: It would be almost impossible.  
RIVER: Loving the almost.  
DOCTOR: But to create a paradox like that takes almost unimaginable power. What have we got, eh? Tell me. Come on, what?  
AMY: I won't let them take him. That's what we've got.  
ADAM: Whatever that thing is, it's getting closer.  
DOCTOR: Adam, even if you got out, you'd have to keep running for the rest of your life. They would be chasing you for ever.  
AMY: Well, then. Better get started.  
(She opens the apartment door. There is an Angel outside.)  
AMY: Husband, run!  
(Amy and Adam run past the Angels. The lights flicker.)  
DOCTOR: River, I'm not sure this can work.  
RIVER: Husband, shut up.  
(An Angel blocks the doorway. The light flickers again and they are in the room.)

(Amy and Adam run downstairs and meet Angels.)  
AMY: Up!  
ADAM: What good's up?  
AMY: Better than down!

(The Doctor sonicks the light bulb to keep it on. He and River are surrounded by Angels.)  
DOCTOR: We can't keep doing this.  
RIVER: Any ideas?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, the usual. Run!  
(Amy and Rory make it on to the roof, where the Lady is waiting for them. The Doctor and River see the Angels on the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: Okay! Fire escape.

ADAM: I always wanted to visit the Statue Of Liberty. I guess she got impatient.  
(Adam runs to the opposite edge, behind Amy's back.)  
AMY: What? What is it, what?  
ADAM: Just keep your eyes on that.  
AMY: Is there a way down?  
ADAM: Er, no. But there's a way out.  
(Adam climbs up onto the ledge.)  
AMY: What are you doing? Adam, what are you doing?  
(Amy turns around and goes to him.)  
AMY: Adam, stop it. You'll die.  
ADAM: Yeah, twice, in the same building on the same night. Who else could do that?  
AMY: Just come down, please.  
ADAM: This is the right thing to do. This will work. If I die now, it's a paradox, right? The paradox kills the Angels. Tell me I'm wrong. Go on, please, because I'm really scared. Oh, great. The one time you can't manage it. Amy, I'm going to need a little help here.  
(Adam takes Amy's hand and puts it on his chest.)  
AMY: Just stop it!  
ADAM: Just think it through. This will work, this will kill the Angels.  
AMY: It'll kill you too.  
ADAM: Will it? River said that this place would be erased from time, never existed. If this place never existed, what did I fall off?  
AMY: You think you'll come back to life?  
ADAM: When don't I?  
AMY: Adam.  
ADAM: And anyway, what else is there? Dying of old age downstairs, never seeing you again? Amy, please. If you love me, then trust me, and push.  
AMY: I can't.  
ADAM: You have to!  
AMY: Could you? If it was me, could you do it?  
ADAM: To save you, I'd do anything.  
(Amy gets up on the ledge next to Adam.)  
AMY: Prove it.  
ADAM: No, I can't take you too.  
AMY: You said we'd come back to life. Money where your mouth is time.  
ADAM: Amy, look.  
AMY: Shut up. Together, or not at all.  
(The Doctor and River arrive via the fire escape.)  
DOCTOR: What the hell are you doing!  
AMY: Changing the future. It's called marriage.  
(Gazing into each others eyes, Amy and Adam fall off Winter Quay.)  
DOCTOR: Amy! Amy!  
(Balls of energy gather and flicker around the roof.)  
RIVER: Doctor! What's happening?  
DOCTOR: The paradox. It's working! The paradox is working!  
(Whiteout.)

AMY: Raggedy man, goodbye!  
(Amy turns her back on the Angel, and vanishes. The gravestone Amelia Williams aged 87.)  
DOCTOR: No!

(River is flying the Tardis while the Doctor is inconsolable.)  
DOCTOR: The last page!

(The picnic hamper is still there, with the last page in it. He puts on Amy's reading glasses again.)  
AMY [OC]: Afterword, by Amelia Williams. Hello, old friend. And here we are, you and me, on the last page. By the time you read these words, I will be long gone. So know that we lived well, and were very happy. And above all else, know that we will love you always. Sometimes I do worry about you, though. I think once we're gone, you won't be coming back here for a while, and you might be alone, which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor. And do one more thing for me. There's a little girl waiting in a garden. She's going to wait a long while, so she's going to need a lot of hope. Go to her. Tell her a story. Tell her that if she's patient, the days are coming that she'll never forget. Tell her she'll go to sea and fight pirates. She'll fall in love with a man who'll wait two thousand years to keep her safe. Tell her she'll give hope to the greatest painter who ever lived and save a whale in outer space. Tell her this is the story of Amelia Pond. And this how it ends.


	4. The Snowmen

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE SIX – THE SNOWMEN (2012 Christmas Special)

(A shower of snowflakes with teeth heads towards Earth.)

(England, 1842. A large hedged area in a suburb, with one big tree and lots of snow on the ground. The other children throw snowballs whilst a lone boy builds a snowman.)  
WOMAN: Walter, don't you want to go and play with the other boys and girls? They're very nice.  
WALTER: I don't need anyone else.  
(A man comes up to her.)  
WOMAN: He never talks to anyone. He's so alone. It's not right. It's not healthy.  
(The man and woman walk back inside a large building.)  
WALTER: I don't want to talk to them. They're silly.  
SNOWMAN: They're silly. Don't talk to them. They're silly.  
(Walter runs away from the snowman.)  
SNOWMAN: Don't need anyone else. I can help you.  
WALTER: How?

(50 years later. The young boy is now a sour old man watching men scraping bits of snow off snowmen with nasty toothy grins and into Kilner clip-top jars. He transports the jars back to the GI Institute and goes into a laboratory. There is a large globe on legs three steps up on a dais, which also contains some snow. Electricity crackles around the place.)  
SIMEON: The last of the arrivals have been sampled.  
SNOWMAN: The great swarm is approaching. As humanity celebrates, so shall it end. Will the final piece be ready?  
SIMEON: It's in hand. I serve you in this, as in everything else.  
(Walter Simeon spoons the snow from the jars into the globe.)  
SNOWMAN: And do you keep my secrets, those men who helped us tonight?  
SIMEON: It won't be a problem. I promised to feed them.

(Simeon stands on a balcony overlooking the yard full of men.)  
WORKER: Beg pardon, Doctor Simeon. It's been a long day. I don't see any food here.  
SIMEON: I do.  
(Toothy snowmen rear up from the ground.)  
WORKER: What is this?  
SIMEON: I said I'd feed you. I didn't say whom to.

(A familiar looking young woman gathers empty tankards from the tables and takes the tray outside. There is a toothy snowman in the yard between the inn and the washhouse. Two men walk past her.)  
CLARA: Did you make this snowman?  
DOCTOR: No.  
CLARA: Well, who did? Because it wasn't there a second ago. It just appeared, from nowhere.  
(The Doctor and Adam turn and comes back to examine it.)  
DOCTOR: Maybe it's snow that fell before. Maybe it remembers how to make snowmen.  
CLARA: What, snow that can remember? That's silly.  
ADAM: What's wrong with silly?  
CLARA: Nothing. Still talking to you, ain't I?  
DOCTOR: What's your name?  
CLARA: Clara.  
DOCTOR: Nice name. Clara. You should definitely keep it. Goodbye!  
(Clara follows him around the corner.)  
CLARA: Oi! Where are you going? I thought we were just getting acquainted.  
Those were the days.  
(The Doctor and Adam leave. Clara starts to return to the inn, then changes her mind and runs after his brougham carriage. It's not a hansom because the driver is in front, not behind.)

VASTRA [OC]: How refreshing to see you taking an interest again. Was she nice?  
DOCTOR: I just spoke to her.  
(This carriage has a telephonic communications device fitted.)  
VASTRA [OC]: And made your usual impact, no doubt.  
ADAM: No, no impact at all. Those days are over.  
VASTRA [OC]: You can't help yourself.

VASTRA: It's the same story every time. And it always begins with the same five words.

DOCTOR: She'll never be able to find me again. She doesn't even have the names. The Doctor and Adam. What five words?  
(Clara's head appears through the hatch in the roof.)  
CLARA: The Doctor and Adam? The Doctor and Adam who?

(A carriage drops off a middle aged man. He is greeted at the door by a servant.)  
ALICE: Good evening, sir.  
LATIMER: Pond's frozen over. Hasn't frozen since the night  
SIMEON: Since the night your children's governess died, a year ago.  
ALICE: Doctor Simeon, sir. He insisted on waiting.  
LATIMER: She drowned in this very pond.  
SIMEON: Which then froze. You didn't find her till a month later, when the ice finally melted.  
LATIMER: I recall the incident. It is the sort of thing one remembers.  
SIMEON: The ice remembers too.  
LATIMER: Who are you? What do you want here?  
(Simeon gives him a business card - The Great Intelligence Institute. Memories of the Abominable Snowmen, everyone?)  
SIMEON: The pond is yours, Captain Latimer, but what is growing inside it, when it is ready, is ours. Good evening.

(A shapely young woman in leather trousers stands in Simeon's path.)  
JENNY: Well, Doctor Simeon, you're out very late tonight.  
VASTRA: Almost makes you wonder what you've been up to. But then, I have often wondered about the activities of Doctor Simeon and his exceptionally secretive Institute.  
SIMEON: Well, I am honoured this evening. The veiled detective and her fatuous accomplice.  
JENNY: At your service.  
SIMEON: You realise Doctor Doyle is almost certainly basing his fantastical tales on your own exploits? With a few choice alterations, of course. I doubt the readers of The Strand magazine would accept that the great detective is, in reality a woman.  
(Simeon lifts Vastra's veil to reveal that she is a Silurian.)  
SIMEON: And her suspiciously intimate companion  
VASTRA: I resent your implication of impropriety. We are married.  
JENNY: More than can be said for you, eh, dear?  
VASTRA: Now then. This snow is interesting, don't you think? The ice crystals seem to have a low level telepathic field. Almost as if it can detect and respond to the thoughts and memories of the people around it. Memory snow. Snow that learns.  
SIMEON: How fascinating.  
VASTRA: I hope it's listening to the right people. It could be a terrible weapon in the wrong hands, don't you think?  
SIMEON: I think winter is coming. Such a winter as this world has never known. The last winter of humankind. Do you know why I'm telling you all this?  
VASTRA: I am intrigued.  
SIMEON: Because there's not a single thing you can do to stop it.  
VASTRA: Perhaps I can't, but I know men who can.  
SIMEON: I look forward to meeting them.  
(Simeon leaves.)  
JENNY: Do you mean the Doctor and Adam? They won't help us. He never helps any more, you know that.  
VASTRA: Yes, my dear, I do. So pray for a miracle, because I think we are going to need him.

(Simeon is being watched by a manservant with electronic binoculars. Nearby, the Doctor and Adam's carriage is rocking.)  
STRAX: They've taken samples from snowmen all over London. What do you suppose they're doing in there?  
(The manservant is a Sontaran.)  
DOCTOR: This snow is new. Possibly alien. When you find something brand new in the world, something you've never seen before, what's the next thing you look for?  
STRAX: A grenade.  
DOCTOR: A profit. That's Victorian values for you.  
STRAX: I suggest a full frontal assault with automated laser monkeys, scalpel mines and acid.  
ADAM: Why?  
STRAX: Couldn't we at least investigate?  
DOCTOR: It's none of our business.  
STRAX: Sir's, permission to express my opposition to your current apathy?  
DOCTOR: Permission granted.  
STRAX: Sir, I am opposed to your current apathy.  
CLARA [OC]: Let me out!  
DOCTOR: Thank you, Strax. And if ever I'm in need of advice from a psychotic potato dwarf, you'll certainly be the first to know.  
STRAX: But if the snow is new and alien, shouldn't we be making some attempt to destroy it? Be reasonable.  
CLARA [OC] Let me out!  
DOCTOR: It is not our problem. Over a thousand years of saving the universe, Strax, you know the one thing I learned? The universe doesn't care.  
CLARA [OC]: In this cab. Oi, Doctor! Adam! Let me out! Are you listening to me?  
DOCTOR: Now, we have a problem of our own to worry about.  
CLARA [OC]: Let me out!

CLARA: Oi!  
DOCTOR: Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you.  
CLARA: What is that thing?  
STRAX: Silence, boy!  
DOCTOR: That's Strax. And as you can see, he's easily confused.  
STRAX: Silence, girl. Sorry, lad.  
DOCTOR: Sontaran. Clone warrior race. Factory produced, whole legions at a time. Two genders are a bit further than he can count.  
STRAX: Sir, do not discuss my reproductive cycle in front of enemy girls. It's embarrassing.  
DOCTOR: Typical middle child of six million.  
CLARA: Who are you?  
ADAM: It doesn't matter because you're about to forget that you and us ever met.  
STRAX: We'll need the worm.  
STRAX: Sir.  
CLARA: You'll need the what? The worm? What worm?  
DOCTOR: Don't worry, it won't hurt, but one touch on your bare skin and you lose the last hour of your memory.  
(Strax returns.)  
DOCTOR: Where is it?  
STRAX: Where's what, sir?  
DOCTOR: I sent you to get the memory worm.  
STRAX: Did you? When? Who's he? What are we doing here? Look, it's been snowing!  
DOCTOR: You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?  
STRAX: Why would I need the gauntlets? Do you want me to get the memory worm?  
DOCTOR: You.

(A short time later, Strax is under the carriage.)  
DOCTOR: Well, can you see it?  
STRAX: I think I can hear it.  
(Clara giggles.)  
DOCTOR: Oi, don't try to run away. Stay where you are.  
CLARA: Why would I run? I know what's going to happen next and it's funny.  
DOCTOR: What's funny?  
CLARA: Well, your little pal, for a start. He's an ugly little fella, isn't he?  
DOCTOR: Maybe. He gave his life for a friend of mine once.  
CLARA: Then how come he's alive?  
DOCTOR: Another friend of mine brought him back. I'm not sure all his brains made the return trip!  
CLARA: Neither am I.  
STRAX: I can see it.  
DOCTOR: Ooo! Can you reach it? Have you got it?  
STRAX: Got what, sir?  
CLARA: Because these are the gauntlets, aren't they?  
STRAX: Sir, emergency! I think I've been run over by a cab.  
(The Doctor uses the gauntlets to get hold of a large white worm.)  
DOCTOR: There you go. One touch and you lose about an hour of your memory. Let it bite you and you could lose decades.  
(He puts it into a jar.)  
DOCTOR: And you're still not trying to run.  
CLARA: I don't understand how the snowman built itself. I'll run once you've explained.  
DOCTOR: Clara who?  
CLARA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: Oh, dangerous question.  
CLARA: What's wrong with dangerous?  
(A snowman appears.)  
DOCTOR: The snow emits a low level telepathic field.  
CLARA: My snowman.  
DOCTOR: It seems to reflect people's thoughts and memories and because it's unusual, somehow it carries a previous shape and  
CLARA: No, Doctor. My snowman.  
DOCTOR: Ah! Interesting. Well, were you thinking about it?  
CLARA: Yes.  
(Another one appears, then others.)  
DOCTOR: Well, stop. Clara, stop thinking about the snowmen!  
(The nearest snowman breathes snowflakes at them.)  
DOCTOR: Get down! Clara, listen to me. The snow's feeding off your thoughts.  
CLARA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: You're caught in their telepathic field. They're mirroring you. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear. Imagine them melting. Picture it. Picture them melted!  
(They get splashed with icy water. The snowmen are gone.)  
DOCTOR: Well, very good. Very, very good. Ha!  
CLARA: Is that going to happen again?  
ADAM: More like a yes.  
DOCTOR: Well, if it does, you know what to do about it.  
CLARA: Unless I forget.  
(The Doctor puts Clara into the carriage.)  
DOCTOR: Don't come looking for me. Forget about me. You understand?  
CLARA: What about the snow? Shouldn't we be warning people?  
DOCTOR: Not my problem. Merry Christmas. Take her back where we found her.  
STRAX: Sir.  
(Strax drives on, but Clara has already got out of the carriage. She follows the Doctor to -)

(Where he climbs over the railings and walks on, whistling Silent Night. Seeing that the coast is clear, he jumps up and grabs a ladder, which he pulls down. Clara hides behind a tree whilst the Doctor climbs the ladder and vanishes. There is a clunk, and the ladder rises up and disappears too. After a moment, Clara comes out and tries to jump for the ladder. She gets it on the second attempt.)  
CLARA: Come on.  
(She starts to climb. At the top of the ladder, she waves at passers-by, but they do not see or hear her.)  
CLARA: Hello. Invisible.  
(She is at the base of a spiral staircase. There are footsteps in the air above her.)  
CLARA: An invisible staircase.  
(The ladder retracts again as she climbs. Soon the rooftops are a long way below.)

(The Tardis is here. Clara tentatively steps off the staircase into the cloud, goes over and knocks on the door. She hides around the corner when the door opens.)  
DOCTOR: Hello? Hello? Hello?  
(They all circle the Tardis then Clara heads back down the staircase. The Doctor finds her shawl.)

(More snow samples are fed to the globe.)  
SNOWMAN: Tonight the thaw. Tomorrow the snow will fall again, yet stronger. The drowned woman and the dreaming child will give us form at last. Tomorrow the snow will fall and so shall mankind. She is coming.

(Clara wakes in a bed. She dresses and leaves, carrying a Gladstone bag.)  
CLARA: Look at that. Must have thawed in the night.  
(The landlord follows her outside.)  
CHILCOTT: I'm begging you, Clara. I'm on my knees.  
CLARA: Elsie is back this afternoon, and I was only helping out. I've got my own work to get back to.  
CHILCOTT: What work? Why won't you ever tell us?  
CLARA: You'd never believe me.  
(In a carriage, Clara draws down the blinds and changes her clothes.)

(Clara steps out of the carriage as a prim and proper young woman, to be met by the maid. She speaks very nicely now, too.)  
CLARA: Alice, how smart you look today.  
ALICE: The governess should enter by the back door, unless accompanied by the children.  
CLARA: And how are the children? Excited about tomorrow?  
ALICE: Francesca, same as ever. Digby says he missed you every day. Captain Latimer wants to see you.  
CLARA: Of course. Every day?  
ALICE: Twice on Saturdays.  
CLARA: That's better.

CLARA: Captain Latimer.  
LATIMER: Ah. Miss Montague, you're back.  
CLARA: In time for Christmas. Apologies for my brief absence. Family illness is so unpredictable. You wanted to see me?  
LATIMER: Francesca has been having nightmares.  
CLARA: Young girls often do.  
LATIMER: Every night this week, she says. Won't tell me about them.  
CLARA: Perhaps if you asked her in the right way, there's no one she'd rather tell.  
LATIMER: Children are not really my area of expertise.  
CLARA: They are, however, your children.  
LATIMER: You have, if I may say, a remarkable amount of wisdom in these matters, for one so very pretty, Miss Montague. Young, I mean.  
CLARA: I'll see to the children now.

(A pair of children are playing chase.)  
FRANCESCA: Miss Montague!  
DIGBY: Miss Montague, you're back!  
CLARA: Ah, ah, ah!  
DIGBY: Good morning, Miss Montague.  
FRANCESCA: Good morning, Miss Montague.  
(Clara shakes their hands.)  
CLARA: Good morning, Francesca. Good morning, Digby. Christmas Eve is the most thrilling day, don't you think? Now, what have you two been up to while I've been away?  
DIGBY: I did seven drawings and we saw a dead cow.  
CLARA: Well, how exciting.  
DIGBY: Do your secret voice.  
CLARA: Allo, mates.  
(Sitting on a bench.)  
FRANCESCA: They're not exactly nightmares. Just dreams.  
DIGBY: About our old governess. The one who died. She's haunting Frannie from beyond the grave.  
CLARA: Haven't you spoken to your father about this?  
FRANCESCA: You can't talk about things like that to Daddy.  
CLARA: You could try.  
DIGBY: Do you want to see where she died?  
(They walk around to the front, and the formal pond.)  
DIGBY: She fell in there, and then it froze. She was in the ice for days and days. I hated her. She was cross all the time. In Frannie's dream she's still down there, waiting to come back.  
CLARA: Everything else has thawed, but this pond is still frozen.  
DOCTOR [memory]: The snow is feeding off your thoughts. The more you think about the snowmen, the more they appear.  
CLARA: Frannie, this is important. You dream about her. What do you dream?  
FRANCESCA: She's cross with me. She says I've been bad, and she's going to come out of the pond and punish me.  
CLARA: When?  
FRANCESCA: She said she'd come back for Christmas. Tonight.  
DIGBY: I think Frannie's gone mad, don't you? I think she needs a doctor.

CLARA: Doctor! Adam!  
MAN: What's she looking at?  
MAN 2: She's asking for a doctor and a man called Adam.  
(A crowd gathers to watch Clara jumping in the air.)  
CLARA: Doctor! Adam!  
JENNY: Now then, that's enough noise. We don't want to attract attention, do we?  
CLARA: I'm looking for the Doctor and Adam. Do you know about them two? The Doctor?  
JENNY: Doctor and Adam who?

STRAX: Do not attempt to escape or you will be obliterated! May I take your coat?  
(Vastra is in the conservatory, sitting in a peacock chair and surrounded by exotic greenery.)  
JENNY: Sit.  
VASTRA: There are two refreshments in your world the colour of red wine. This is not red wine.  
JENNY: Madame Vastra will ask you questions. You will confine yourself to single word responses. One word only, do you understand?  
CLARA: Why?  
VASTRA: Truth is singular. Lies are words, words, words. You met the Doctor and Adam, didn't you?  
CLARA: Yes.  
VASTRA: And now you've come looking for them again. Why?  
JENNY: Take your time. One word only.  
CLARA: Curiosity.  
VASTRA: About?  
CLARA: Snow.  
VASTRA: And about them?  
CLARA: Yes.  
VASTRA: What do you want from them?  
CLARA: Help.  
VASTRA: Why?  
CLARA: Danger.  
VASTRA: Why would they help you?  
CLARA: Kindness.  
VASTRA: The Doctor and Adam are not kind.  
CLARA: No?  
VASTRA: No. The Doctor and Adam don't help people. Not anyone, not ever. He stands above this world and doesn't interfere in the affairs of its inhabitants. He is not your salvation, nor your protector. Do you understand what I am saying to you?  
CLARA: Words.  
VASTRA: They were different once, a long time ago. Kind, yes. Heroes, even. A saver of worlds. But he suffered losses, which hurt him. Now he prefers isolation to the possibility of pain's return. Kindly choose a word to indicate your understanding of this.  
CLARA: Man.  
VASTRA: We are the Doctor and Adam's friends. We assist him in his isolation but that does not mean we approve of it. So, a test for you. Give me a message for the Doctor and Adam. Tell him all about the snow and what fresh danger you believe it presents, and above all, explain why he should help you. But do it in one word. You're thinking it is impossible that such a word exists, or that you could even find it. Let's see if the gods are with you.

(The telephone rings. A proper telephone with a curly cord. The Doctor answers it.)  
DOCTOR: Yes? What? I'm trying to read.  
VASTRA [OC]: Miss Clara and her concerns about the snow.

VASTRA: I gave her the one word test.  
DOCTOR [OC]: That's always pointless. What did she say? Well? Well?  
VASTRA: Pond.  
ADAM: What and Why?

VASTRA [OC]: Strax has already suggested where to start investigating.

SNOWMAN; Danger. Danger.  
SIMEON: What's wrong?  
SNOWMAN: There is danger here. Intelligence. Intelligence beyond anything else in this time and place.  
SERVANT: Doctor Simeon, sir. There are some people demanding to see you.  
SIMEON: No callers, not in here, not ever. Did he leave his name?  
SERVANT: Sir, it's Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson.  
(Two figures in deerstalker hat, cape, walking cane, and with a Meerschaum pipe, unlit.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, nice office. Big globey thing. Now, shut up, don't tell me! I see from your collar stud you have an apple tree and a wife with a limp. Am I right?  
SIMEON: No.  
ADAM: Do you have a wife?  
SIMEON: No.  
DOCTOR: Bit of a tree? Bit of a wife? Some apples? Come on, work with me here.  
SIMEON: I enjoy The Strand magazine as much as the next man, but I am perfectly aware that Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson is a fictional character. Get out!  
DOCTOR: Do you have a goldfish named Colin?  
SERVANT: No.  
ADAM: Thought not. Now, ooo. I see this is one of your business cards. It says so on the front.  
SIMEON: Who are you two, and what are you two doing here?  
DOCTOR: This. Wakey, wakey!  
(The Doctor hits the globe with his cane.)  
SIMEON: That is highly valuable equipment. You must step away now.  
SNOWMAN: We are the Intelligence.  
DOCTOR: Ooo. Talking snow. I love new things.  
SNOWMAN: You are not of this world.  
DOCTOR: Takes one to snow one. Right, let's see. Multi-nucleate crystalline organism with the ability to mimic and mirror what it finds. Looks like snow. Isn't snow.  
SIMEON: You must leave here now.  
DOCTOR: Shut up, I'm making deductions. It's very exciting. Now, what are you, eh? A flock of space crystals? A swarm? The snowmen are foot soldiers, mindless predators. But you, you're the clever one. You're Moriarty. So, you turn up on a planet, you generate a telepathic field to learn what you can, and when you've learnt enough, what do you do? You can't conquer the world using snowmen. Snowmen are rubbish in July. You'll have to be better than that. You'll have to evolve.  
(During this speech, the Doctor has sonicked the doors locked.)  
SERVANT [OC]: Sir, it appears to be stuck!  
SIMEON: What have you done? Have you locked the doors?  
DOCTOR: You need to translate yourself into something more, well, human.  
SIMEON: Kick it down.  
DOCTOR: To do that you'd need a perfect duplicate of human DNA in ice form. Where do you find that?  
SERVANT [OC]: Sir?  
SIMEON: Get in here, quickly!  
SERVANT [OC]: I've got a master key somewhere, sir.  
DOCTOR: Now, let's see. Most opened file, most viewed page.  
(The Doctor tosses Simeon's scrap book in the air, and it lands open at a newspaper cutting headed Tragedy at Darkover House.)  
DOCTOR: You know, you really should delete your history. Governess frozen in pond. Gotcha!  
SERVANT [OC]: Got it, sir!  
SIMEON: Get in here! Take him downstairs.  
(But the Doctor and Adam have already left by the French windows.)

DOCTOR: Body frozen in a pond. The snow gets a good long look at a human being, like a full body scan. Everything they need to evolve. Pond. Good point, Clara. What are you doing here?  
(Strax is holding an alien weapon.)  
STRAX: Madame Vastra wondered if you needed any grenades?  
ADAM: Grenades?  
STRAX: She might have said help.  
DOCTOR: Help for what?  
STRAX: Well, your investigation.  
DOCTOR: Investigation? Who says I'm investigating? Do you think I'm going to start investigating just because some bird smiles at me? Who do you think we are?  
STRAX: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson.  
DOCTOR: Don't be clever, Strax. It doesn't suit you.  
STRAX: Sorry, sir.  
DOCTOR: We are the clever two; you're the potato one.  
STRAX: Yes, sir.  
ADAM: Now go away.  
STRAX: Yes, Mister Watson.  
DOCTOR: Oi! Shut up. You're not clever or funny and you've got tiny little legs!  
(He sees Clara watching from a window. She waves, and he waves back.)  
DOCTOR: Okay, just tell her you're leaving; you're not going up. Leaving. Not going up.  
(But his hand says five and gives the thumbs up.)  
DOCTOR: What was that about? Five minutes where did that come? You.  
(He leaves the pond, and the ice begins to crack.)

(Strax, Jenny and Vastra watch a carriage pull up.)  
STRAX: It's the human male from the Institute. What's he doing here? Suggest we melt his brain using projectile acid fish, and then interrogate him. Other way round.

FRANCESCA: Am I going to have the nightmare tonight?  
CLARA: Definitely not.  
FRANCESCA: How do you know?  
CLARA: Because someone's coming to help.  
FRANCESCA: Who?  
CLARA: You wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
FRANCESCA: Is it one of your stories? Your definitely true ones?  
CLARA: Ha! All my stories are true.  
DIGBY: Like how you were born behind the clock face of Big Ben?  
CLARA: Accounting for my acute sense of time.  
FRANCESCA: And you invented fish.  
CLARA: Because I dislike swimming alone.  
DIGBY: So what's this one?  
CLARA: There's a man called the Doctor. He lives on a cloud in the sky, and all he does, all day every day, is to stop all the children in the world ever having bad dreams.  
FRANCESCA: I've been having bad dreams.  
CLARA: He's been on holiday. But I am confident he has now returned to work. And as a matter of fact, he's right here.  
(The candle flickers as the door opens.)  
CLARA: Aren't you, Doctor?  
(A woman made of ice enters. The children scream.)  
CLARA: Bloomin' hell!  
GOVERNESS: The children have been very naughty.  
CLARA: Get back. Now. Quickly.  
DIGBY: You're doing your other voice.  
CLARA: Yes love, did you notice?  
GOVERNESS: Naughty, naughty children.

DIGBY: What do we do?  
CLARA: Frannie, Frannie, imagine her melting.  
FRANCESCA: What?  
CLARA: In your head. Melt her.  
FRANCESCA: I can't!  
GOVERNESS [OC]: I'm getting impatient!  
(She forces the adjoining door open.)  
GOVERNESS: You have been very naughty!  
DIGBY: What about the man? You said the man was here, the cloud man.  
CLARA: Well, he's not, is he?  
DIGBY: Where's the Doctor?  
CLARA: I don't know!  
PUNCH: Doctor? Doctor? Doctor who?  
(The Punch puppet aims the sonic screwdriver at the Ice Governess, who shatters.)  
DOCTOR: That's the way to do it.  
(Punch kisses the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Oi. Ow.  
(Adam laughs)  
(Outside the grounds, Simeon activates a device on the back of his carriage that sends snow into the air around the house.)  
FRANCESCA: Where did she go? Will she come back?  
DOCTOR: No, don't worry. She's currently draining through your carpet. New setting. Anti-freeze. And you're very welcome, by the way.  
CLARA: I'm very grateful. I knew you'd come.  
DOCTOR: No, you didn't, because I don't. Because this isn't the sort of thing I do any more. Next time you're in trouble, don't expect me to  
(The Doctor is distracted by his reflection in a mirror.)  
CLARA: What is it? What's wrong?  
DOCTOR: Sorry, it's just. Didn't know I'd put it on.  
(He straightens his bow tie, while ice forms on the windows.)  
DOCTOR: Old habits  
CLARA: It's cooler.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, it is, isn't it? It is very cool. Bow ties are cool.  
CLARA: No, the room. The room's getting colder.  
(A bulge forms in the carpet.)  
DIGBY: She's coming back!  
FRANCESCA: What's she going to do? Is she going to punish me?  
ADAM: Er, er, she's learnt not to melt. Of course, she's not really a governess; she's just a beast. She's going to eat you. Run.

(They run down the stairs.)  
LATIMER: Children, what is the expla. Who the devil are you? What are you doing in my house?  
DOCTOR: It's okay. I am your governess' gentleman friend, and we've just been upstairs kissing!  
ALICE: Captain Latimer. In the garden, there's snowmen! And they're just growing out of nowhere, all by themselves. Look!  
(Alice runs to answer the front door.)  
VASTRA: Good evening. I'm a Lizard Woman from the Dawn of Time, and this is my wife.  
(Alice screams and runs back into -)  
STRAX: This dwelling is under attack. Remain calm, human scum.  
(Alice screams and faints.)  
DOCTOR: So, any questions?  
LATIMER: You have a gentleman friend?  
DOCTOR: Vastra, what's happening?  
VASTRA: The snow is highly localised, and on this occasion not naturally occurring.  
JENNY: It's coming out of that cab parked by the gates.  
STRAX: Sir, one pulver grenade would blow these snowmen to smithereens.  
ADAM: They're made of snow, Strax. They're already smithereens. See, Clara? Our friends again.  
LATIMER: Clara? Who's Clara?  
DOCTOR: Your current governess is in reality a former barmaid called Clara.  
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!  
DOCTOR: Meanwhile your previous governess is now a living ice sculpture impersonating Mister Punch. Jenny, what have you got?  
(Jenny throws a little ball that creates a forcefield at the top of the stairs.)  
JENNY: That should hold it.  
STRAX: Sir, this room. One observational window on the line of attack and one defendable entrance.  
DOCTOR: Right, everyone in there. Now. Move it. You, carry her.  
VASTRA: Nice to see you off your cloud and engaging again.  
DOCTOR: I'm not engaging again, I'm under attack.  
VASTRA: You missed this, didn't you?  
(The governess batters against the forcefield.)  
ADAM: Shut up.

DOCTOR: Strax, how long have we got?  
STRAX: They're not going to attack. They made no attempt to conceal their arrival. An attack force would never abandon surprise so easily, and they're clearly in a defence formation.  
DOCTOR: Way, aye, aye. Well done, Straxie. Still got it, buddy.  
(And kisses the Sontaran on the top of the head.)  
STRAX: Sir, please do not noogie me during combat prep.  
DOCTOR: So there's something here they want.  
CLARA: The ice woman.  
DOCTOR: Exactly.  
JENNY: Why's she so important?  
DOCTOR: Because she's a perfect duplication of human DNA in ice crystal form. The ultimate fusion of snow and humanity. To live here, the snow needs to evolve and she's the blueprint. She's what they need to become. When the snow melted last night, did the pond?  
CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: Living ice that will never melt. If the snow gets hold of that creature on the stairs, it will learn to make more of them. It will build an army of ice. And it will be the last day of humanity on this planet.  
(The doorbell rings.)  
DOCTOR: Stay here.

DOCTOR: Oi, I told you to stay in there.  
CLARA: Oh, I didn't listen.  
DOCTOR: You do that a lot.  
CLARA: It's why you like me.  
DOCTOR: Who said I like you?  
(Clara kisses the Doctor.)  
CLARA: I think you just did.  
DOCTOR: You kissed me.  
CLARA: You blushed. And we just. Shut up.  
(The Doctor opens the front door.)  
SIMEON: Release her to us. You have five minutes.  
(Simeon turns away and the Doctor closes the door.)  
DOCTOR: We need to get her out of here but keep her away from them.  
CLARA: How?  
(The Doctor takes an umbrella from the stand.)  
DOCTOR: With this. Do I always have to state the obvious?  
LATIMER: Those creatures outside, what are they?  
ADAM: No danger to you, as long as I get that thing out of here. You, in there, now.  
(He goes up the stairs and sonicks the forcefield.)  
CLARA: What are you doing?  
DOCTOR: Between you and me, I can't wait to find out.  
(The forcefield turns off then reforms behind him and Clara.)  
DOCTOR: Right, if you look after everyone here, then I can. Clara!  
CLARA: Doctor.  
(They duck under the Governesses arms and run up the stairs.)  
DOCTOR: That was stupid.  
CLARA: You were stupid, too.  
DOCTOR: I'm allowed. I'm good at stupid.  
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!  
CLARA: Why does she keep saying that?  
DOCTOR: Mirroring. Random mirroring. We need to get on the roof.  
CLARA: This way!  
DOCTOR: No, I do the hand grabbing. That's my job. That's always me!

DOCTOR: Come on, quickly! What are you doing?  
CLARA: My bustle is stuck.  
DOCTOR: Your bustle?  
(The Doctor pulls Clara through the window. She lands on top of him.)  
DOCTOR: You're going to have to take those clothes off. I didn't mean.  
CLARA: I know. I understand, I do.  
DOCTOR: Good.  
CLARA: Now, what's the plan?  
DOCTOR: Who said I've got a plan?  
CLARA: Course you've got a plan. You took that.  
DOCTOR: Maybe I'm an idiot.  
ADAM: Maybe I am too.  
CLARA: You're not. You're clever. Really clever.  
DOCTOR: Are you?  
(He throws Clara the umbrella.)  
DOCTOR: If I've got a plan, what is it? You tell me.  
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!  
CLARA: Is this a test?  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
CLARA: What will it do to us?  
ADAM: Kill us.  
GOVERNESS: That's the way to do it!  
(The Governess turns to snow to get through the window.)  
DOCTOR: So, come on then. Plan. Do I have one?  
CLARA: Oh, I know what your plan is. I knew straight away.  
DOCTOR: No, you didn't.  
CLARA: Course I did.  
DOCTOR: Show me.  
CLARA: Why should I?  
DOCTOR: Because we'll be dead in under thirty seconds. Do I have a plan?  
CLARA: If we'd been escaping, we'd be climbing down the building. If we'd been hiding, we'd be on the other side of the roof. But no, we're standing right here.  
DOCTOR: So?  
CLARA: So!  
(Clara reaches up with the umbrella and pulls the ladder down. The Governess is reforming on the roof.)  
CLARA: After you.  
DOCTOR: After you.  
CLARA: After you, I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier!  
DOCTOR: My eyes are always front!  
CLARA: Mine aren't.  
ADAM: Stop it.  
CLARA: No. I understand you're the previous governess. I regret to inform you the position is taken. Goodnight.  
(Clara taps the ladder, steps onto it and is raised into the air.)

CLARA: So you can move your cloud? You can control it?  
DOCTOR: No. No one can control clouds, that would be silly. The wind, a little bit.  
CLARA: She's following us.  
ADAM: That's the idea. Keep her away from the snow. So. Barmaid or governess, which is it?  
CLARA: That thing is after us, and you want a chat?  
DOCTOR: Well, we can't chat after we've been horribly killed, can we?  
CLARA: How did we get up so high so quick?  
DOCTOR: Clever staircase. It's taller on the inside.  
CLARA: What am I standing on, what's this made of?  
DOCTOR: Super dense water vapour. Should keep her trapped for the moment.

CLARA: Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?  
ADAM: I have done for a long time now.  
CLARA: Blimey, you really know how to sulk, don't you?  
DOCTOR: I'm not sulking.  
CLARA: You two live in a box!  
DOCTOR: That's no more a box than you are a governess.  
CLARA: Oh, spoken like a man. You know, you're the same as all the rest. Sweet little Clara, works at the Rose And Crown, ideas above her station.

CLARA: Well, for your information, I'm not sweet on the inside, and I'm certainly not  
(The Doctor turns on the Tardis light. He's been redecorating, and I like it. A classic six sided freestanding console with time rotor and no nasty pseudo-organic rubbish.)  
CLARA: Little.  
DOCTOR: It's called the Tardis. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine.  
CLARA: But it's. Look at it, it's  
ADAM: Go on, say it. Most people do.  
(Clara does the traditional circuit of the outside and returns.)  
CLARA: It's smaller on the outside.  
DOCTOR: Okay, that is a first.  
ADAM: Second time.  
CLARA: Is it magic? Is it a machine?  
DOCTOR: It's a ship.  
CLARA: A ship?  
DOCTOR: Best ship in the universe.  
CLARA: Is there a kitchen?  
DOCTOR: Another first.  
CLARA: I don't know why I asked that. It's just, I like making soufflés.  
DOCTOR: Soufflés?  
CLARA: Why are you showing me all this?  
DOCTOR: You followed me, remember? I didn't invite you.  
CLARA: You're nearly a foot taller than I am. You could've reached the ladder without this. You took it for me. Why?  
(She throws the umbrella to him.)  
DOCTOR: I never know why. I only know who.  
(The Doctor holds up a key, then puts it in Clara's hand.)  
CLARA: What's this?  
DOCTOR: Me. Giving in.  
CLARA: I don't know why I'm crying.  
DOCTOR: I do. Remember this. This right now, remember all of it. Because this is the day. This is the day. This is the day everything begins.  
(But as he starts to crank up the console, the Governess grabs Clara from behind and drags her outside. She drops the key.)  
ADAM: Clara! Clara!

CLARA: Get off of me!  
DOCTOR: Water vapour doesn't stop ice. I should've realised.  
CLARA: Get off!  
DOCTOR: Let her go. Let her go now! Now!  
CLARA: Get off of me!  
DOCTOR: No. Clara!  
(The Governess and Clara fall backwards off the cloud.)  
DOCTOR: Nooooo!

(There is a Whumph! outside.)  
VASTRA: What was that?  
JENNY: It's Clara.  
(Vastra's steampunk style tricorder does not give good news. No life signs detected.)  
LATIMER: Dear God. Oh, dear God. Where did she fall from? We have to get her inside.  
VASTRA: Those things will kill you.  
LATIMER: She's hurt.  
VASTRA: She's dead.  
(The sound of the Tardis is heard.)  
LATIMER: What is that? What is happening?  
(The Tardis materialises around Clara.)  
VASTRA: He's bringing her in.  
(A short time later, Clara is lying on a table while Strax uses a device. The Tardis is parked in the corner of the room.)  
LATIMER: That green woman said she was dead. How can she be alive now?  
STRAX: This technology has capacities and abilities beyond anything your puny human mind could possibly understand. Try not to worry.

(The Doctor is scanning the ice fragments that were around Clara.)  
VASTRA: Isn't the creature still a danger? It could reform.  
DOCTOR: No, not in here.  
VASTRA: Then you should be with Miss Clara.  
DOCTOR: She's going to be fine. I know she is. She has to be.  
STRAX: Doctor, her injuries are severe. That equipment will bring back anyone for a while, but long term  
DOCTOR: It was my fault. I am responsible for what happened to Clara. She was in my care.  
VASTRA: What is the point of blaming yourself?  
DOCTOR: None. Because she's going to live.

(The Doctor hands a London Underground souvenir lunchbox to Jenny. It rattles.)  
DOCTOR: Hey. Hello.  
CLARA: They all think I'm going to die, don't they?  
DOCTOR: And I know you're going to live.  
CLARA: How?  
DOCTOR: I never know how. I just know whom.  
(He gives her the key again and kisses her hand.)  
CLARA: The green lady. She said you were the saver of worlds once. Are you going to save this one?  
DOCTOR: If I do, will you come away with me?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: Well then. Merry Christmas.  
(He straightens his bow tie, takes back the lunch box and answers the door to Simeon.)

DOCTOR: I have in my hand a piece of the Ice Lady. Everything you need to know about how to make ice people. Is that what you want? See you at the office.

VASTRA: So then, Doctor, saving the world again? Might I ask why? Are you making a bargain with the universe? You'll save the world to let her live?  
DOCTOR: Yes. And don't you think, after all this time and everything I've ever done, that I am owed this one?  
VASTRA: I don't think the universe makes bargains.  
DOCTOR: It was my fault.  
VASTRA: Well then. Better save the world.

(Vastra and the Doctor are waiting when Simeon enters.)  
SIMEON: You promised us something. Have you brought it?  
DOCTOR: Big fella here's been very quiet while you've been out. Which is only to be expected, considering who he really is. Do you know what this is, big fella?  
(The Doctor holds up the lunch box.)  
SNOWMAN: I do not understand these markings.  
DOCTOR: A map of the London Underground, 1967. Key strategic weakness in metropolitan living, if you ask me, but then I have never liked a tunnel.  
SNOWMAN: Enough of this. We are powerful, but on this planet we are limited. We need to learn to take human form.  
(The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver, and the Snowman's voice rises in pitch.)  
SNOWMAN: The Governess is our most perfect replication of humanity.  
VASTRA: What's happening to its voice?  
DOCTOR: Just stripping away the disguise.  
SNOWMAN: No, stop! Stop that. Cease, I command you.  
VASTRA: It sounds like a child.  
DOCTOR: Of course it sounds like a child. It is a child. Simeon as a child. The snow has no voice without him.  
SNOWMAN: Don't listen to him, he's ruining everything.  
DOCTOR: How long has the Intelligence been talking to you?  
SIMEON: I was a little boy. He was my snowman. He spoke to me.  
SNOWMAN [memory]: They're silly.  
DOCTOR: But the snow doesn't talk, does it. It's just a mirror.  
WALTER [memory]: I don't want to talk to them. They're silly.  
SNOWMAN [memory]: They're silly.  
DOCTOR: It just reflects back everything we think and feel and fear.  
WALTER [memory]: I don't need anyone else.  
SNOWMAN [memory]: Don't need anyone else.  
DOCTOR: You poured your darkest dreams into a snowman and look, look what it became.  
VASTRA: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: It's a parasite feeding on the loneliness of a child and the sickness of an old man. Carnivorous snow meets Victorian values and something terrible is born.  
SNOWMAN: We can go on and do everything we planned.  
DOCTOR: Oh yes, and what a plan. A world full of living ice people. Oh dear me, how very Victorian of you.  
SIMEON: What's wrong with Victorian values?  
(Simeon grabs the lunch box and opens it.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, ah, ah. Are you sure?  
SIMEON: I have always been sure.  
(The memory worm in the box bites him.)  
DOCTOR: Good. I'm glad you think so, since your entire adult life is about to be erased. No parasite without a host. Without you, it will have no voice. Without the governess, it will have no form.  
SNOWMAN: What, what, what's happening? What's happening? What did you do?  
DOCTOR: You've got nothing left to mirror any more. Goodbye.  
SNOWMAN: What did you, did you.  
(The snow suddenly fills the globe and its voice deepens again.)  
SNOWMAN: Did you really think it would be so easy?  
DOCTOR: That's not possible. How is that possible?  
VASTRA: Doctor?

JENNY: They're growing! The snowmen are growing!  
LATIMER: What should we do?

DOCTOR: But you were just Doctor Simeon. You're not real. He dreamed you. How can you still exist?  
SNOWMAN: Now the dream outlives the dreamer and can never die. Once I was the puppet.  
(Simeon is reanimated as an icy ghoul.)  
SNOWMAN: Now I pull the strings! I tried so long to take on human form. By erasing Simeon, you made space for me. I fill him now.  
(Simeon knocks Vastra aside and grabs the Doctor.)  
SNOWMAN: More than snow, more than Simeon. Even this old body is strong in my control.  
DOCTOR: Argh!  
SNOWMAN: Do you feel it? Winter is coming!  
(His touch starts to freeze the Doctor's skin.)  
DOCTOR: Argh!  
SNOWMAN: Winter is coming!

STRAX: No, you must fight. Hang on and fight, boy. You can do it.  
CLARA: Captain Latimer. Your children. They're afraid. Hold them.  
LATIMER: It's not really my area.  
CLARA: It is now.  
(A single tear runs down from Clara's eye. Outside, thunder rends the snowstorm and turns it into rain.)

(The snow globe is filled with melt water. Simeon leaps off the Doctor.)  
SNOWMAN: What's happening?  
VASTRA: Doctor, the globe. It's turning to rain. All of it, the snow, look.  
(Simeon dies.)  
VASTRA: He's dead. What happened?  
DOCTOR: The snow mirrors, that's all it does. It's mirroring something else now. Something so strong, it's drowning everything else.  
(The Doctor opens a window and holds out his hand.)  
DOCTOR: There was a critical mass of snow at the house. If something happened there  
(They both taste the rain.)  
VASTRA: It's salty. Salt water rain.  
DOCTOR: It's not raining. It's crying. The only force on Earth that could drown the snow. A whole family crying on Christmas Eve.

(The Tardis materialises.)  
STRAX: I'm sorry. There was nothing to be done. She has moments only.  
DOCTOR: We saved the world, Clara, you and me. We really, really did.  
CLARA: Are you going back to your cloud?  
DOCTOR: No more cloud. Not now.  
CLARA: Why not?  
ADAM: It rained.  
CLARA: Run. Run, you clever boys. And remember.  
(The clock chimes midnight as Clara dies.)  
DIGBY: It's Christmas. Christmas Day.

(Captain Latimer is with his children by the graveside.)  
VASTRA: And what about the Intelligence? Melted with the snow?  
DOCTOR: No, I shouldn't think so. It learned to survive beyond physical form.  
JENNY: Well, we can't be in much danger from a disembodied Intelligence that thinks it can invade the world with snowmen.  
VASTRA: Or that the London Underground is a key strategic weakness.  
DOCTOR: The Great Intelligence. Rings a bell. The Great Intelligence.  
(He walks forward to the grave as the family leave.)  
JENNY: Doctor?  
(The gravestone has already been carved and put in place.)  
DOCTOR: I never knew her name. Her full name.  
OSWIN [memory]: Oswin Oswald. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska.  
ADAM: Soufflé girl. Oswin. It was her.  
OSWIN [memory]: Run, you clever boys.  
CLARA [memory]: Run, you clever boys.  
OSWIN [memory]: And remember.  
CLARA [memory]: And remember.  
DOCTOR: It was soufflé girl again. I never saw her face the first time with the Daleks, but her voice, it was the same voice.  
JENNY: Doctor?  
DOCTOR: The same woman, twice. And she died both times. The same woman!  
VASTRA: Doctor, please, what are you talking about?  
DOCTOR: Something's going on. Something impossible, something. Right, you two stay here. Stay right here. Don't move an inch.  
VASTRA: Are you coming back?  
DOCTOR: Shouldn't think so!  
VASTRA: But where are you two going?  
DOCTOR: To find her. To find Clara. Ha ha ha!  
JENNY: But Clara's dead. What's he talking about, finding her?  
(Clara Oswin Oswald. Remember me, we shall meet again. Born November 23 1866, died December 24, 1892.)  
VASTRA: I don't know, but perhaps the universe makes bargains after all.  
(Same graveyard, over a hundred years later and somewhat overgrown.)  
GIRL [OC]: Where are you going?  
CLARA: Short cut.  
GIRL: Through there? I hate this place! Don't you think it's creepy?  
CLARA: Nah. I don't believe in ghosts.

DOCTOR: Clara Oswin Oswald. Watch us run.


	5. The Bells Of Saint John

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE SEVEN – THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN

Prequel Webisode

GIRL: Hello.  
DOCTOR: Hello.  
ADAM: Hello  
GIRL: Why are you two sitting on a swing?  
DOCTOR: Why shouldn't I?  
GIRL: Because you two are old.  
DOCTOR: Yes, that's true. That is very true.  
GIRL: My mum says I shouldn't talk to strange men.  
DOCTOR: Ah, you mum's right.  
GIRL: Are you strange?  
DOCTOR: Oh, dear. I'm way past strange. I think I'm probably incredible.  
GIRL: Are you lonely?  
DOCTOR: Why would I be lonely?  
GIRL: Because you're sad. Have you lost something?  
DOCTOR: No.  
ADAM: Not me as well.  
GIRL: When I lose something, I go to a quiet place and I close my eyes, and then I can remember where I put it.  
DOCTOR: Good plan.  
ADAM: I will remember.  
GIRL: I'm always losing things. I lost my best pencil, my schoolbag, and my gran, and my mojo.  
DOCTOR: Your mojo?  
GIRL: I got it back, though.  
DOCTOR: Hey, that's good.  
GIRL: What did you lose?  
DOCTOR: Our friend. I met her twice before and I lost her both times, and now I don't think I'll ever find her again.  
GIRL: Have you been looking?  
DOCTOR: Yeah, everywhere.  
GIRL: That's sad.  
ADAM: It is a bit. Hey, is that your mum?  
GIRL: Yeah, I'd better go and see if she's all right.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I think you better had.  
GIRL: How are you going to find her?  
DOCTOR: Well, the first two times I met her, I just sort of bumped into her, so I thought maybe if I just wandered about a bit, I might bump into her again. You know, like destiny, sort of.  
GIRL: That's rubbish.  
DOCTOR: Yeah, I think it probably is. Hey, maybe I could find a quiet room and have a good think about it instead.  
GIRL: That would be better. Goodbye.  
ADAM: Goodbye.  
GIRL: I hope you find her again.  
DOCTOR: So does I.  
MUM: Who was that?  
GIRL: I was talking to sad men.  
MUM: Look, Clara Oswald, what have I told you about talking to strange men?

(Over images of people connecting to a red wifi linking the whole planet, via desktops, laptops, phones, etc. is a man on a staticky screen.)  
NABILE: Danger. This is a warning. A warning to the whole world. You're looking for wifi. Sometimes you see something.  
(He holds up a card with seven strange symbols.)  
NABILE: A bit like this. Don't click it. Do not click it. Once you've clicked it, they're in your computer.  
(A whole slew of weird symbols in the available connections list.)  
NABILE: They can see you. And they can see you, they might choose you. And if they do, you die. For twenty four hours, you're dead. For a while. People's souls are being uploaded to the Internet. And some people get stuck. Their minds, their souls, in the wifi. Like echoes, like ghosts. Sometimes you can hear their screams on the radio, on the telly, on the net. This is real. This is not a hoax.  
MAN 2 [on screen]: I don't know where I am.  
NABILE: Or a joke.  
(A Japanese woman on a laptop screen.)  
NABILE: Or a story.  
MAN 3 [on screen]: I don't know where I am.  
NABILE: This is real, and I know that, because I don't know where I am. Please, please, if you can hear me, if you can hear me, I don't know where I am.  
(We pull out to a display of lots of screens of people saying they don't know where they are.)

(A monk hammers on the doors of a monastery.)  
MONK: Wake the Abbott. The bells of Saint John are ringing.

ABBOTT: We must go to him.

MONK: They call him the mad monk, don't they.  
ABBOTT: They shouldn't. He's definitely not a monk.

ABBOTT: Ahem. I'm sorry to intrude, but the bells of Saint John are ringing.  
DOCTOR: I'm going to need three horses.  
(There is a portrait on an easel.)  
MONK: Is that her?  
ABBOTT: The woman twice dead, and her final message. He was drawn to this place of peace and solitude that he might divine her meaning. If he truly is mad, then this is his madness.  
(The message on the portrait is, of course, Run you clever boys and remember.)

(The present day version of the portrait is on her phone.)  
CLARA: Angie? Is the Internet working? Trying to phone the helpline, they won't answer.  
ANGIE: It's working for me.  
CLARA: Can I use it when you're finished?  
ANGIE: More than one person can use the Internet at a time, Clara.  
CLARA: You done your homework?  
ANGIE: Shut up, you're not my mum.  
CLARA: And I'm not trying to be, okay?  
(The father enters with his son, who hands him the car keys.)  
GEORGE: Right. Yes. Angie's probably fine on her own. You can probably have the night off.  
CLARA: I'm okay. I'll be upstairs when I figure out my computer.  
GEORGE: Anyway, the adverts are in, so hopefully we'll find someone.  
CLARA: I'm here as long as you need me.  
GEORGE: Good. Right, come along, Artie. Time to go.  
(Clara takes the book Artie is holding. Summer Falls by Amelia Williams. The late Mrs Amy Williams of New York, perchance?)  
CLARA: What chapter are you on?  
ARTIE: Ten.  
CLARA: Eleven is the best. You'll cry your eyes out.  
FATHER [OC]: Artie!  
(Artie leaves. Clara returns to her phone.)  
CLARA: Oh, come on! Just answer. Pick it up. Pick it up. Pick it up.  
(She goes upstairs to her room, which is converted attic space. Clara stabs at her laptop to get the available wifi list up. Just two – Maitland Family and the weird symbols.)

(A telephone is ringing in the woods. The Doctor's escorts have brought him to a stone built entrance to an underground cavern. The Tardis is here.)  
DOCTOR: That is not supposed to happen.  
(He opens the little door next to the St John Ambulance symbol and answers the phone.)  
DOCTOR: Hello?

CLARA: Ah, hello. I can't find the Internet.

DOCTOR: Sorry?  
CLARA [OC]: It's gone, the Internet.

CLARA: Can't find it anywhere. Where is it?

DOCTOR: The Internet?  
CLARA [OC]: Yes, the Internet.

CLARA: Why don't I have the Internet?

DOCTOR: It's 1207.

CLARA: I've got half past three. Am I phoning a different time zone?

DOCTOR: Yeah, you really sort of are.  
CLARA [OC]: Will it show up on the bill?  
DOCTOR: Oh, I dread to think. Listen, where did you get this number?  
CLARA [OC]: The woman in the shop wrote it down.

CLARA: It's a help line, isn't it? She said it's the best help line out there.

CLARA [OC]: In the universe, she said.  
DOCTOR: What woman? Who was she?  
CLARA [OC]: I don't know. The woman in the shop. So

CLARA: Why isn't there Internet? Shouldn't it sort of

CLARA [OC]: Be there?  
DOCTOR: Look, listen, I'm not actually, it isn't. You have clicked on the wifi button, yeah?

CLARA: Hang on. Wifi.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Click on the wifi, you'll see a list of names. You see one you recognise.  
CLARA: It's asking me for a password.  
ANGIE: Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum.  
CLARA: Sure. What's the password for the Internet?  
ANGIE: 3.  
CLARA: How am I supposed to remember that?

MONK: Is it an evil spirit?  
DOCTOR: A woman.  
(The monk crosses himself.)  
CLARA [OC]: Hang on.

CLARA: A mo. Run you clever boys and remember one two three

(The Doctor does remember.)  
DOCTOR: What did you say?

CLARA: Don't shout. Now you've made me type it wrong. It's thrown me out again. What do I do? How do I get back in?  
(Clara clicks on the symbols wifi, and lots more pop up. The local red line whizzes up the road.)

CLARA [on screen]: It's just a thing to remember the password, run you clever boy and remember. Hang on.  
(Clara leaves her screen amongst the masses of frantic people.)

CLARA: Hello? Yes, I hear you.  
(Someone is frantically hammering on the door and ringing the bell.)  
CLARA: Yep. Ah ha.  
(She opens the door to the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Adam.)  
CLARA: Hello.  
DOCTOR: Clara. Clara Oswald.  
CLARA: Hello.  
DOCTOR: Clara Oswin Oswald.  
CLARA: Just Clara Oswald. What was that middle one?  
DOCTOR: Do you remember him (points at Adam) and me?  
CLARA: No. Should I? Who are you?  
DOCTOR: The Doctor. No? The Doctor?  
CLARA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: No, just the Doctor. Actually, sorry, could you start all that again?  
CLARA: Could I what?  
DOCTOR: Could you just ask me that question again?  
CLARA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: Okay, just once more.  
CLARA: Doctor who?  
DOCTOR: Ooo, yeah. Ooo. Do you know, I never realised how much I enjoy hearing that said out loud. Thank you.  
CLARA: Okay.  
(And shuts the door on him.)  
DOCTOR: Hey, no, Clara, please. Clara, I need to talk to you. Listen. Please.  
ROSE: Doctor, just leave her.

ALEXI: Clara Oswald. We've got a positive lock on her, but I think she's borderline. Very clever but no computer skills.  
(The lady in charge gives her decision.)  
KIZLET: Upload her anyway. Splice her a computer skills package.  
ALEXI: I'll activate a spoonhead.  
(A Cardassian?)  
KIZLET: Alexi, we call them servers, not spoonheads.  
ALEXI: Sorry. Excuse me.  
KIZLET: I'm ever so fond of Alexi, but my conscience says we should probably kill him.  
MAHLER: I'll inform HR.  
KIZLET: Actually, he's about to go on holiday. Kill him when he gets back. Let's not be unreasonable.  
(They enter her office via a short staircase.)

(They are very high up, looking straight out towards the Gherkin in the City of London.)  
KIZLET: Didn't you want to speak to me?  
MAHLER: We're uploading too many people too quickly. We're going to get noticed.  
KIZLET: If your conscience is bothering you, think of it like this. We're preserving living minds in permanent form in the data cloud. It's like immortality, only fatal.  
(She scrolls through photographs on her iPad until she gets to his. There are four sliders under it, conscience, paranoia, obedience and IQ.)  
MAHLER: My conscience is fine.  
KIZLET: Good. Because our client has his needs.  
(She lowers his conscience slider to zero and ups the paranoia.)  
MAHLER: Did you just hack me?  
KIZLET: Because you changed your mind?  
MAHLER: I hope I did.  
(She drops his paranoia back down again as he leaves, then back up.)

DOCTOR: Please, I just need to speak to you.  
(Clara turns on the door intercom.)  
CLARA: Why are you still here? Why are you here at all?  
DOCTOR [on screen]: Oi, you phoned me. You were looking for the Internet.  
ADAM: I told him not to anwser the phone at that time.  
ROSE: Why?  
ADAM: Because that's were all the bad stuff happens.  
CLARA: That was you?

DOCTOR: Of course it was me.  
CLARA [OC]: How did you get here so fast?

DOCTOR [on screen]: I just happened to be in the neighbourhood, on my mobile phone.  
CLARA: When you say mobile phone, why do you point at that blue box?  
DOCTOR [on screen]: Because it's a surprisingly accurate description.  
CLARA: Okay, we're finished now.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Oi, no, don't.  
(There is the creak of a floorboard then a door closing upstairs.)  
CLARA: Angie? Angie, you upstairs? Angie, you still here?  
(A young girl walks down the stairs. The young girl from the cover of the book.)  
CLARA: Hello.  
GIRL: Hello.  
CLARA: Are you a friend of Angie's?  
GIRL: I'm a friend of Angie's.  
CLARA: What were you doing upstairs?  
GIRL: I was upstairs.  
CLARA: I know you, don't I?  
GIRL: You know me, don't you.  
(Clara remembers, then the girl starts to turn her head. It goes around 180 degrees to reveal a concave metallic back to her skull. A spoonhead?)

DOCTOR: Right. Don't be a monk. Monks are not cool.  
(He, Adam and Rose go to the cabinets below the time rotor and starts throwing garments around. The Doctor finds his fez, then changes into a white shirt and knee length coat. The bow tie is in a wooden box. Adam trys out Captin Jack's long coats and a Tardis blue T- Shirt. Rose tries her New Earth outfit again before going for her Doomsday outfit.)

DOCTOR: Ah ha! Clara! Clara?  
CLARA [OC]: Hello?  
DOCTOR: Ah, see? Look, it's me and them. De-monked. Sensible clothes. Can I come in now?  
CLARA [OC]: I don't understand.  
DOCTOR: You just open the door.  
CLARA [OC]: I don't know.

ADAM: Of course you can.

CLARA [OC]: Where I am. I don't know where I am. Where am I? Please tell me where I am. I don't know where I am.  
(The Doctor sonicks his way in.)

CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!  
(Clara is lying unconscious on the floor.)  
DOCTOR: Clara? Clara?  
CLARA [OC]: I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am. I don't understand. I don't know where I am! I don't understand. I don't know where I am.  
(Clara is visible in the spoonhead's dish.)  
CLARA [OC]: Where am I? I don't know where I am.  
(The Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver.)

(Alexi gets an alert on his screen. Error 62%)  
ALEXI: I've got a problem.

(Under the sonic onslaught, the girl turns into a metal robot.)  
DOCTOR: Walking base station. Walking wifi base station. Hoovering up data. Hoovering up people.

(He closes her laptop and takes it with him.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, you don't.

(Downstairs, he types in rapid commands.)  
DOCTOR: Oh no, you don't.

ALEXI: Looks like someone is trying to reverse an upload.  
KIZLET: Is that possible?  
MAHLER: The upload isn't fully integrated yet. In theory, yes.  
(The upload indicator reverses.)  
ALEXI: Oh, my god.  
(He starts typing.)

DOCTOR: Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Not this time, Clara, I promise.  
(The battle of the gibberish continues.)

MAHLER: Can you stop this?  
ALEXI: No.  
(The red lines vanish from a large part of London.)

(A stream of energy from the mobile base station goes into Clara's head and she wakes up.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. It's okay, it's okay. You're fine. You're back. Yes, you are. Oh yes, you are.

(Night. Miss Kizlet is pacing when Mahler enters.)  
KIZLET: Well?  
MAHLER: Our hacker sent a message.  
(He brings it up on the big wall screen. UNDER MY PROTECTION - The Doctor.)  
MAHLER: I assume he's talking about the girl.  
KIZLET: Get out. I have to speak to the client.  
(Mahler leaves. Miss Kizlet changes channels on the screen.)  
KIZLET: Sir. The one you told me about, he's here. The Doctor is here.

(While Clara sleeps, the Doctor puts a glass and jug of water on her bedside table, then some flowers in a mug. No water for them. And finally, an entire packet of jammy dodgers. He takes a bite out of one of them, and savours it. Then he spots an old book - 101 Places To See - which she has had since she was 9 years old. She is now at least 24. Inside the first page is a pressed maple leaf. He tastes the leaf, then puts it and the book back and leaves the room. Clara wakes, sees the half eaten biscuit and sits up. She looks out of the little attic window, down to where the Doctor, Rose and Adam have set up a chair and table outside the Tardis, and are using her laptop. The Doctor has what is either a gizmo or partly disassembled spoonhead in front of him.)  
CLARA: Hello?  
DOCTOR: Hello! Are you all right?  
CLARA: I'm in bed.  
ADAM: Yes.  
CLARA: Don't remember going.  
ROSE: I don't remember too.  
CLARA: What did I miss?  
DOCTOR: Oh, quite a lot, actually. Angie called. She's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do. For god's sake get off her back. Also, your dad phoned, mainly about the government. He seems very cross with them, I've got several pages on that. I said I'd look into it. I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine, indexed the kitchen cupboards, optimised photosynthesis in the main flower bed and assembled a quadricycle.  
CLARA: Assembled a what?  
DOCTOR: I found a disassembled quadricycle in the garage.  
CLARA: I don't think you did.  
DOCTOR: I invented the quadricycle. Ha!  
CLARA: What happened to me?  
DOCTOR: Don't you remember?  
CLARA: I was scared, really scared. Didn't know where I was.  
ROSE: Do you know now?  
CLARA: Yes.  
ADAM: Well then, you should go to sleep. Because you're safe now, I promise. Goodnight, Clara.  
CLARA: Are you guarding me?  
DOCTOR: Well, yes. Yes, we are.  
CLARA: Are you seriously going to sit down there all night?  
DOCTOR: I promise we won't budge from this spot.  
CLARA: Well then, I'll have to come to you.  
DOCTOR: Eh?  
ROSE: You seriously don't know what to do?

(Alexi has a view of the Maitland home with the Tardis on his screen.)  
KIZLET: I take it the girl's inside, and alive?  
ALEXI: Yes.  
KIZLET: Alexi, I need you to do something creative about that.  
(She hacks his IQ up to the max.)

(Clara brings a chair out, and fourmugs.)  
ADAM: I like your house. Very modern.  
CLARA: It isn't mine. I'm a friend of the family.  
DOCTOR: But you look after the kids. Oh yes, you're a governess, aren't you, just like  
CLARA: Just like what?  
RISE: Just like. He thought you probably would be one. Since a governess would take care for the kids.  
CLARA: Are you going to explain what happened to me?  
DOCTOR: There's something in the wifi.  
CLARA: Okay.  
DOCTOR: This whole world is swimming in wifi. We're living in a wifi soup. Suppose something got inside it. Suppose there was something living in the wifi, harvesting human minds. Extracting them. Imagine that. Human souls trapped like flies in the worldwide web. Stuck forever, crying out for help.  
CLARA: Isn't that basically Twitter?  
(The Doctor clicks on her wifi list. All the sets of symbols pop up.)  
CLARA: What's that face for?  
DOCTOR: A computer can hack another computer. A living, sentient computer, maybe that could hack people. Edit them. Re-write them.  
CLARA: Why would you say that?  
DOCTOR: Because a few hours ago you knew nothing about the Internet, and you just made a joke about Twitter.  
CLARA: Oh. Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now in my head. Where did all that come from?  
ADAM: You were uploaded for a while. Wherever you were, you brought something extra back, which I very much doubt you'll be allowed to keep.  
(There is a man standing very still by a lamppost across the road.)  
DOCTOR: You and us inside that box, now.  
CLARA: I'm sorry?  
ROSE: Look, just get inside. Clara  
CLARA: All of us?  
DOCTOR: Oh, trust me. You'll understand once we're in there.  
CLARA: I bet I will. What is that box, anyway? Why have you got a box? Is it like a snogging booth?  
DOCTOR: Clara. A what?  
CLARA: Is that what you do, bring a booth? There is such a thing as too keen.  
(Bedroom lights start to go on in the street.)  
ROSE: Clara, look around you.  
CLARA: What's going on? What's happening? Is the wifi switching on the lights?  
ADAM: No, people are switching on the lights. The wifi is switching on the people.  
(The head on the man across the road turns around.)  
CLARA: What is that thing?  
DOCTOR: A walking base station. You saw one earlier.  
CLARA: I saw a little girl.  
DOCTOR: It must have taken an image from your subconscious, thrown it back at you. Ah! Active camouflage. They could be everywhere.  
CLARA: Doctor? Doctor.  
(The lights behind the house are going out.)  
CLARA: What's going on?

MAHLER: Do we need another London-wide activation? We can't always pass it off as a riot.

CLARA: Our lights are on and everyone else's off. Why?  
(A distant droning in the air.)  
DOCTOR: Some planes have wifi.  
CLARA: I'm sorry?  
DOCTOR: We must be one hell of a target right now.  
(Lights appear in the sky, approaching rapidly.)  
DOCTOR: You, us, box, right now.

DOCTOR: Yes, it's a spaceship. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Now, I don't have time to talk about it.  
CLARA: But, but, but, but its  
DOCTOR: Shut up, please. Short hops are difficult.  
CLARA: Bigger on the inside. Actually bigger.  
DOCTOR: Right, come on.  
CLARA: We're going to go back out there?  
DOCTOR: We've moved. It's a spaceship. We flew away.  
ROSE: Away from the plane?  
DOCTOR: Not exactly.

(On a downward trajectory.)  
CLARA: How did we get here?  
DOCTOR: It's a ship. I told you. It's all very sciency.  
ROSE: This is the plane? The actual plane? Are they all dead?  
DOCTOR: Asleep. Switched off by the wifi. Never mind them.  
(The Doctor sonicks his way into the cockpit.)  
CLARA: What is going on? Is this real? Please, tell me what is happening!  
DOCTOR: I'm the Doctor, This is Adam and Rose. I'm an alien from outer space. I'm a thousand years old, I've got two hearts and I can't fly a plane! Can you?  
CLARA: No.  
DOCTOR: Oh, fine. Let's do it together.  
ROSE: A thousand years old? Last time you told me you were 900.  
ADAM: That was two incarnations for him ago.  
(They manage to get the plane's nose up enough to skim over the rooftops and back up into the air. The pilots start to wake.)  
DOCTOR: Whoo! Would a victory roll be too showy offy?  
PILOT: What the hell's going on?  
DOCTOR: Well, I'm blocking your wifi so you're waking up, for a start. Tell you what, do you want to drive?

(Still watching the house.)  
KIZLET: I don't understand. That box, where's it gone? Find that box!

CLARA: Okay. When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?  
DOCTOR: Breakfast.  
CLARA: What? I am not waiting till breakfast.  
DOCTOR: It's a time machine. You never have to wait for breakfast.

(The Doctor exits to a round of applause from passers by.)  
DOCTOR: Thank you, thank you. Yes, magic blue box.  
(He holds out the fez.)  
DOCTOR: All donations gratefully accepted. Roll up, give us your dosh. Pennies, pounds, anything you've got.  
(He hands it over to Clara.)  
DOCTOR: Keep collecting. We need enough for breakfast. Just popping back to the garage.  
CLARA: Garage?

(The Doctor grabs Clara's laptop and heads off into the bowels of the Tardis.)  
DOCTOR: This way.

CLARA: So this is tomorrow, then. Tomorrow's come early.  
(The Doctor comes out of the Tardis on a Triumph motorbike.)  
DOCTOR: No, it came at the usual time. We just took a short cut. Thank you, thank you. Tomorrow, a camel.  
(He empties the fez and puts it on a nearby head. A Japanese tourist takes a photograph of his lady friend with the Tardis in the background.)

(It immediately pops up on Alexi's screen.)  
MAHLER: What's happening?  
ALEXI: Blue box, South bank. Definitely wasn't there five minutes ago.  
MAHLER: Are we sure this time? Earl's Court was an embarrassment.

(Wearing helmets suitable for the age of the bike.)  
CLARA: If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motorbike?  
ROSE: He doesn't take the Tardis into battle.  
CLARA: Because it's made of wood?  
DOCTOR: Because it's the most powerful ship in the universe and I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. Okay?

(Another mobile phone snaps them as they come off Westminster Bridge.)  
KIZLET: I do love London. So many cameras.

(Lovely view of St Paul's Cathedral dome with Tower 42 just beyond it. St Paul's Churchyard?)  
CLARA: So if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel to the morning. What's the point in that?  
DOCTOR: Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us. Are you tired?  
CLARA: Yes.  
DOCTOR: What? Then imagine how they feel. They came the long way round. They've got to be close. Definitely London going by the signal distribution. I can hack the lowest level of their operating system but I can't establish a physical location. The security's too good.  
(And there is the Shard over Clara's shoulder.)  
CLARA: Are you an alien?  
DOCTOR: I am.  
ADAM: I am too.  
ROSE: Defiantly not.  
DOCTOR: Yes, okay with that?  
CLARA: Oh, yeah. Think I'm fine.  
DOCTOR: Oh, good.  
CLARA: So, what happens if you do find them? What happens then?  
DOCTOR: I don't know. I can't tell the future, I just work there.  
CLARA: You don't have a plan?  
DOCTOR: Oh, you know what I always say about plans.  
CLARA: What?  
ROSE: He doesn't have one.  
CLARA: People always have plans.  
DOCTOR: Yes. Yes, I suppose they do. So tell me, how long have you been looking after those kids?  
CLARA: About a year, since there mum died.  
DOCTOR: Okay. Why you? Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? You don't really seem like a nanny.  
CLARA: Gimme.  
(She grabs the laptop. He grabs it back.)  
DOCTOR: Sorry. What?  
CLARA: You need to know where they physically are. Their exact location.  
DOCTOR: Yes.  
CLARA: I can do it.  
DOCTOR: Oi, hang on. I need that.  
CLARA: You've hacked the lower operating system, yeah? I'll have their physical location in under five minutes. Pop off and get us all coffees.  
DOCTOR: If I can't find them, you definitely can't.  
CLARA: They uploaded me, remember? I've got computing stuff in my head.  
DOCTOR: So do I.  
CLARA: I have insane hacking skills.  
DOCTOR: I'm from space and the future with two hearts and twenty seven brains.  
CLARA: And I can find them in under five minutes plus photographs.  
ROSE: Twenty-seven?  
DOCTOR: Okay, slight exaggeration.  
CLARA: Coffee, go get. Five minutes, I promise.  
DOCTOR: The security is absolute.  
CLARA: It's never about the security; it's about the people.  
(Her fingers are a blur on the keyboard.)  
CLARA: Why do you keep looking at me like that?  
DOCTOR: Sorry, no, it's nothing. It's just, you're a nanny. Isn't that a bit, well, Victorian?  
CLARA: Victorian?  
DOCTOR: You're young. Shouldn't you be doing, you know, young things, with young people?  
CLARA: You mean like you, for instance? Down, boy.  
DOCTOR: No. No. I didn't. Shut up.

DOCTOR: Four more cappuccinos over there, please.  
BARISTA: One moment, sir.  
(There is a flicker of light offscreen.)  
BARISTA: You realise you haven't the slightest chance of saving your little friends.  
DOCTOR: I'm sorry, what?  
BARISTA: One moment, sir. I said, there's not the slightest chance of saving your little friends. And don't annoy the old man. He isn't, in fact, speaking.  
(Flicker of light.)  
WAITRESS: I'm speaking. Just using whatever's to hand.

KIZLET: Oh, she's rather pretty, isn't she? Do you like her?

WAITRESS: Make her like you, too, if you want. (flicker) You all right, sir?  
DOCTOR: Er, yes. Yes. Fine.  
(He runs back outside.)

(Clara is typing into a DOS box on her screen.)  
DOCTOR: You okay?  
CLARA: Sure. Setting up stuff. Need a user name.  
DOCTOR: Learning fast.  
CLARA: Clara Oswald for the win. Oswin!  
CLARA [Doctor's memory]: You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name.

WAITRESS: Now I want you to take a look around. Go on, have a little stroll.

KIZLET: And see how impossible your situation is.

WAITRESS: Go on, take a look. I do love showing off.  
GIRL: Just let me show you what control of the wifi can do for you. Stop!  
(Everyone in the coffee shop freezes.)  
DOCTOR: I saw what you could do last night.  
GIRL: And clear.  
(Everyone leaves the shop.)  
WOMAN [on TV]: We can hack anyone in the wifi once they've been exposed long enough.  
DOCTOR: So there's one of your walking base stations here, somewhere close.

KIZLET: There's always someone close. We've released thousands into the world.

WOMAN [on TV]: They home in on the wifi like rats sniffing cheese.

(Some of the webcams perched on the screens flash.)  
ALEXI: There's something up with the webcams.  
(Clara has grabbed photographs of the workers.)

DOCTOR: I don't know who you are or why you're doing this, but the people of this world will not be harmed. They will not control. They will not be  
WOMAN [on TV]: The people of this world are

KIZLET: In no danger whatsoever. My client requires a steady diet of living human minds. Healthy, free-range, human minds. He loves and cares for humanity. In fact, he can't get enough of it.

DOCTOR: It's obscene. It's murder.  
WOMAN [on TV]: It's life.

KIZLET: The farmer tends his flock like a loving parent.

WOMAN [on TV]: The abattoir is not a contradiction.

KIZLET: No one loves cattle more than Burger King.

ALEXI: I'm sure of it. Someone's hacking the webcams. All of them.  
MAHLER: Everybody check your webcams.  
ALEXI: But what would be the point, taking mug shots of us?  
(Clara puts the images into Face Match.)  
MAHLER: Who's on Facebook?  
(Amy Pickwoad for a start. Other hands go up.)  
MAHLER: Bebo? MySpace? Abo?  
(Christina Tom identified, and Sam Price.)  
MAHLER: Put your hands down if you didn't mention where you work.  
(No hands go down. They work at The Shard. Clara looks over her shoulder.)

DOCTOR: This ends. I'm going to end this today.  
WOMAN [on TV]: How? You don't even know

KIZLET: Where we are.

DOCTOR: Who's doing this? Who is your client? Hmm? Answer me.

(Mahler knocks and enters.)  
MAHLER: Miss Kizlet, we have a problem.

(The Doctor comes out of the coffee shop.)  
CLARA: I did it. I really did. I did it. I did it. I found them.  
DOCTOR: You found them.  
CLARA: The Shard. They're in the Shard. Floor sixty five.  
DOCTOR: Floor sixty five.  
CLARA: Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them.  
DOCTOR: I'm listening to you. You found them.  
(Then his head turns around to reveal that he is actually a walking base station. Clara gets uploaded properly this time. But also Rose does.)

ALEXI: We've got her. This time we've really got her. But then we have another girl.

DOCTOR: Clara? ROSE?  
CLARA [OC]: Doctor? Doctor, help me. I, I don't know where I am. I don't understand.  
ROSE [OC]: Doctor, help me, please. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am!  
BOTH [OC:] I don't know where I am. Doctor, please. Please help me. Please help me. I don't know where I am. I don't know where I am.  
(The Doctor brandishes his sonic screwdriver.)

BOTH CLARA AND ROSE [on screen]: Doctor, help me. I don't know where I am.  
MAHLER: Should we pulp her or keep her as a hostage?  
KIZLET: There's no point. She's fully integrated now. She can't be downloaded again. I'm sure he knows that.  
ALEXI: I'm not sure he does. He's coming.  
(The Doctor and Adam are on his motorbike, speeding across a bridge, but not London Bridge, which would have been the quickest way from St Pauls. Instead, it is Westminster Bridge again. They follow their progress via the cameras.)  
MAHLER: We could stop him, I suppose.  
KIZLET: Why bother? Could be quite funny.

MAN WITH CHIPS: Really, Doctor. A motorbike? Hardly seems like you.  
DOCTOR: I rode this in the antigrav Olympics, 2074. I came last.  
MAN WITH CHIPS: The building is in lock-down. I'm afraid you're not coming in.  
DOCTOR: Did you even hear the word, antigrav?  
(The Doctor presses a big red button on the fuel tank and roars away.)

ALEXI: Seriously? He can do that? He can really actually does that?  
KIZLET: Oh dear lord.  
(The Doctor is driving up the side of the glass building. Adam almost clinging on. The Doctor gets out the screwdriver, and there is the sound of breaking glass.)  
MAHLER: I think that was your office.  
KIZLET: Excuse me. I believe there's someone to see me.

(The motorbike is lying amongst broken glass, and the Doctor has his feet up on Miss Kizlet's desk.)  
KIZLET: Do come in.  
DOCTOR: Download them.  
KIZLET: Sorry about the draught.  
DOCTOR: Download them back into their bodies right now.  
KIZLET: I can't.  
DOCTOR: Yes, you can.  
KIZLET: They are a fully integrated part of the data cloud, now. They can't be separated.  
DOCTOR: Then download the entire cloud. Everyone you've trapped in there.  
KIZLET: You realise what would happen?  
DOCTOR: Yes, those with bodies to go home to would be free.  
KIZLET: A tiny number. Most would simply die.  
DOCTOR: They'd be released from a living hell. It's the best you can do for them, so give the order.  
KIZLET: And why would I do that?  
DOCTOR: Because I'm going to motivate you, any second now.  
KIZLET: You ridiculous man. Why did you even come here? Whatever for?  
DOCTOR: I didn't.  
KIZLET: What?  
DOCTOR: I'm still in the cafe.

DOCTOR: I'm finishing my coffee. Lovely spot.

BASE STATION: You hack people, but me?

DOCTOR: I'm old-fashioned.

BASE STATION: I hack technology.

DOCTOR: Here's your motivation.

(The base station removes the leather helmet and turns its head around. Miss Kizlet cowers.)  
KIZLET: No, not me! Not me!  
(A bright light flashes out from the Shard.)

KIZLET [on screen]: Put me back. Put me back! Download me at once! That is an order. That is an order!  
ALEXI: But she's fully integrated now. We'll have to download the entire cloud. We can't do that.  
MAHLER: No, we can't.  
KIZLET [on screen]: Download me!  
(The base station returns its face to the front and picks up Miss Kizlet's iPad. It selects Mahler's profile and ups his obedience to maximum.)  
KIZLET [on screen]: Download me!  
MAHLER: Do what she says.  
(Alexi obeys, and the faces disappear from the small screens on the back wall. Around the world, the wifi changes from red to blue.)

(Clara and Rose breathe deep in their sleep.)  
CLARA: Doctor?  
ROSE: Doctor? Where the hell are you?  
(The Doctor, Adam and Rose leaves, and Clara wakes up.)  
CLARA: Doctor? Doctor!

MAHLER: You have no right to be in this office, and I am demanding that you leave at once.  
OFFICER: This building is under UNIT control.  
MAHLER: What is UNIT? Never heard of you.  
OFFICER: Just you calm down, sir.

(She summons up the face of Richard E Grant on her wall screen.)  
KIZLET: UNIT are here. Friends of the Doctor, I presume.  
GREAT INTELLIGENCE [on screen]: Oh, old friends. Very old friends.  
KIZLET: Then I appear to have failed you, Great Intelligence.  
GREAT INTELLIGENCE [on screen]: I have feasted on many minds. I have grown. But now it is time for you to reduce.  
KIZLET: You've been whispering in my ear so long, I'm not sure I remember what I was before.  
GREAT INTELLIGENCE [on screen]: Goodbye, Miss Kizlet.  
(Miss Kizlet backs away, then selects Restore Factory Settings on her iPad. There is a grating noise, and all the workers grab their heads in pain.)

ALEXI: Sorry. Where am I? What am I doing here? Are you soldiers? What's happening? How did I get here?  
MAHLER: Excuse me, where are the toilets?  
ALEXI: The toilets?  
MAHLER: I'm here to fix the toilets, the gents. How long have I been here?

OFFICER: Stay where you are!  
(Miss Kizlet is sitting on the floor.)  
OFFICER: Ma'am, identify yourself.  
(Miss Kizlet speaks like a little girl.)  
KIZLET: Where are my mummy and daddy? They said they wouldn't be long. Are they coming back?

(At the Maitland home, Clara sees the Tardis outside the window. She goes and knocks on the door.)  
DOCTOR: Come in.  
CLARA: So, they come back, does they?  
DOCTOR: You didn't answer my question.  
CLARA: What question?  
DOCTOR: You don't seem like a nanny.  
CLARA: I was going to travel. I came to stay for a week before I left, and during that week  
DOCTOR: She died, so you're returning the favour. You've got a hundred and one places to see, and you haven't been to any of them, have you? That's why you keep the book.  
CLARA: I keep the book because I'm still going.  
DOCTOR: But you don't run out on the people you care about. Wish I were more like that. You know, the thing about a time machine, you can run away all you like and still be home in time for tea, so what do you say? Anywhere. All of time and space, right outside those doors.  
CLARA: Does this work?  
DOCTOR: Eh?  
CLARA: Is this actually what you do? Do you just crook your finger and people just jump in your snog box and fly away?  
DOCTOR: It is not a snog box.  
CLARA: I'll be the judge of that.  
ADAM: Starting when?  
CLARA: Come back tomorrow. Ask me again.  
DOCTOR: Why?  
CLARA: Because tomorrow, I might say yes. Sometime after seven okay for you?  
DOCTOR: It's a time machine. Any time's okay.  
CLARA: See you then.  
DOCTOR: Clara? In your book there was a leaf. Why?  
CLARA: That wasn't a leaf. That was page one.  
(Clara leaves.)  
(He sets the time rotor going.)

(Rose is dropped off back at Bad Wolf Bay)  
DOCTOR: Right then, Clara Oswald. Time to find out who you are.


	6. Cold War

DOCTOR WHO SERIES SEVEN EPISODE NINE – COLD WAR

(Deep below the Northern Polar icepack in 1983, a Russian submarine is navigating by radar.)  
VOICE [OC]: Signal is genuine. Signal is genuine. Zero bravo.  
(The Captain and his Lieutenant put their keys into the missile firing controls and two launch doors on the deck of the sub open.)  
ZHUKOV: Prepare to launch nuclear weapons.  
STEPASHIN: Aye, sir.  
VOICE [OC]: Moscow confirming launch sequence.  
ZHUKOV: The Firebird stands ready to serve.  
STEPASHIN: For the Motherland.  
ZHUKOV: For the Motherland.  
GRISENKO: (singing) This means nothing to me. This means nothing to me.  
(An elderly civilian is singing along to music on his Walkman.)  
GRISENKO: Oh, Vienna. Have I interrupted something?  
ZHUKOV: We were about to blow up the world, Professor.  
GRISENKO: Again? Ultravox. I bloody love them. Got a friend who sends me the tapes.  
ZHUKOV: This is the Captain. Drill abandoned. All hands, stand down. Repeat, drill abandoned.  
STEPASHIN: With respect, sir, we must run it again.  
ZHUKOV: Tomorrow.  
STEPASHIN: Comrade Captain, the NATO exercises  
ZHUKOV: Sabre rattling.  
STEPASHIN: I don't think so.  
ZHUKOV: Oh, you don't think so?  
STEPASHIN: Sir, American aggression gets more intolerable by the day. We must run the drill again.  
ZHUKOV: Tomorrow.  
(Stepashin leaves.)  
ZHUKOV: Did you have your specimen stowed okay?  
GRISENKO: Yeah. Piotr's looking after it.  
ZHUKOV: Well, at least we have something to show for our little hunting expedition. What is it, a mammoth?  
GRISENKO: Probably.

(But in the compartment below them, the dirty ice contains an chunky upright biped, not a hairy quadruped. Piotr holds out a flame to it.)  
PIOTR: What are you, milaya moya? Professor wants you thawed out back in Moscow, but life's too short to wait.  
(Piotr lights a blowtorch and starts melting the block. The something moves inside, then a big hand bursts out and grabs Piotr's throat.)  
PIOTR: Argh! Get away!  
(The freed Ice Warrior starts stomping through the submarine. Suddenly, water flood into all compartments.)

STEPASHIN: Alarm! Alarm! Hold the bridge, port side.  
ZHUKOV: Evasive manoeuvres!  
ONEGIN: Descending to two hundred metres.  
VOICE [OC]: We're under attack!  
ONEGIN: Two ten!  
ZHUKOV: Bring her up! Bring her up!  
ONEGIN: It's no good, sir.  
(Then the Tardis materialises and the Doctor steps out.)  
DOCTOR: Viva Las Vegas!  
(The boat shudders and he goes flying across the compartment along with Clara, in an evening dress. Jack in his usual outfit and Adam in a tuxedo.)  
STEPASHIN: Stranger on the bridge!  
ZHUKOV: Who the hell are you?  
CLARA: Not Vegas, then.  
DOCTOR: No. No, this is much better.  
CLARA: A sinking submarine?  
JACK: A sinking Soviet submarine! (Checks his vortex manipulator) 1983!  
STEPASHIN: Break out side arms. Restrain them!  
ONEGIN: Four ten. Four twenty. Turbines still not responding!  
ZHUKOV: They've got to.  
(The Doctor has the sonic screwdriver switched on.)  
DOCTOR: Ah! Sideways momentum. You've still got sideways momentum!  
ZHUKOV: What?  
DOCTOR: Your propellers work independently of the main turbines. You can't stop her going down but you can manoeuvre the sub laterally. Do it!  
STEPASHIN: Get these people off the bridge now!  
ADAM: Just listen to him, for god's sake!  
DOCTOR: Geographical anomaly to starboard. Probably an underwater ridge.  
ZHUKOV: How do you know this?  
DOCTOR: Look, we have just a chance to stop the descent if we settle on it. Do it!  
ONEGIN: Six hundred metres. Sir, six ten!  
DOCTOR: Or this thing is going to implode.  
ZHUKOV: Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers.  
ONEGIN: Sir?  
ZHUKOV: Now!  
STEPASHIN: You're going to let this madman give the orders?  
ZHUKOV: Lateral thrust!  
ONEGIN: Aye, sir! Six sixty, six eighty.  
(They hit the ridge just in time. Grey Lady Down.)  
ONEGIN: Descent arrested at seven hundred metres.  
ZHUKOV: It seems we owe you are lives, whoever you are.  
DOCTOR: I'll hold you to that. Might come in handy.  
STEPASHIN: Search them. Yes, I know. It's a woman. Now search them!  
CLARA: Are we going to be okay?  
DOCTOR: Oh, yes.  
CLARA: Is that a lie?  
JACK: Possibly. Very dangerous time, Clara. East and West standing on the brink of nuclear oblivion.  
(And the Doctor has a Barbie doll in a pocket. And a ball of string.)  
DOCTOR: Lots of itchy fingers on the button.  
CLARA: Isn't it always like that?  
DOCTOR: Sort of, but there are flash points and this is one. Hair, shoulder pads, nukes. It's the Eighties. Everything's bigger. I would like a receipt, please.  
(The sonic screwdriver is handed to Captain Zhukov.)  
ZHUKOV: What is this?  
(The submarine shakes, and Clara looses her footing.)  
DOCTOR: Clara!  
CLARA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: Clara!  
(The Tardis dematerialises.)  
DOCTOR: No! No, no, no, no, no, no. No, not now!  
(Clara falls over into the foot of water on the control room floor, and sees the sonic screwdriver there. Then she passes out, and drifts in and out again. Later, someone has put a uniform jacket on Clara. The Doctor, Jack and Adam are being interrogated.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: Captain, we didn't know the type of your ship out here. Get the pumps working.  
ZHUKOV [OC]: Yeah, well, that's till the rescue ship comes.  
ADAM [OC]: If it comes.  
ZHUKOV [OC]: Oh, the sinking is just a coincidence, is it? Who are you?  
(Clara wakes and stands.)  
DOCTOR: All right, Captain, all right. You know what? Just this once, no dissembling, no psychic paper, no pretending to be an Earth Ambassador.  
(See The Curse of Peladon, folks.)  
DOCTOR: Doctor, Clara, Jack and Adam are time travellers and I. Clara, you okay?  
CLARA: Think so.  
ZHUKOV: Time travellers?  
DOCTOR: We arrived here out of thin air. You just saw it happen.  
GRISENKO: I didn't.  
JACK: Your problem, mate, not mine.  
CLARA: We were sinking.  
ADAM: Yes.  
CLARA: What happened?  
ADAM: We sank.  
CLARA: No, what happened to the Tardis, I mean.  
DOCTOR: Never mind that. Listen. Captain, breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?  
ZHUKOV: You're right. Maybe I can save a little oxygen by having you both shot!  
CLARA: What does it matter how we arrived? The important thing is to get  
(Something breathes very loudly.)  
CLARA: Out.  
DOCTOR: Exactly! Number one priority, not suffocating.  
(Zhukov spots what everyone else is staring at, too, and releases the Doctor.)  
DOCTOR: Eh? Ah. Oh, thank you. Finally seeing sense. Now, what sort of state is the sub in?  
(The Ice Warrior is directly behind the Doctor.)  
CLARA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: What about the radio? Can we send a  
CLARA: Doctor!  
DOCTOR: What!  
(Hiss.)  
DOCTOR: What is that? Gas? Could be gas.  
(Then he turns around and looks up at the Warrior.)  
DOCTOR: Ah. It never rains but it pours.  
GRISENKO: We were drilling for oil in the ice. I thought I'd found a mammoth.  
DOCTOR: It's not a mammoth.  
GRISENKO: No.  
CLARA: What is it, then?  
DOCTOR: It's an Ice Warrior. A native of the planet Mars. And we go way back. Way back.  
ZHUKOV: A Martian? You can't be serious.  
DOCTOR: I'm always serious.  
ADAM: With days off.  
CLARA: Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Just keeping it light, Clara. They're scared.  
CLARA: They're scared? I'm scared.  
(Stepashin points his pistol at the Ice Warrior, who raises his weapon arm and powers up.)  
DOCTOR: No, no, no, no, no, no! Please, please. Wait, just. There is no need for this. Just hear me out. You're confused, disorientated. Of course you are. You've been lying dormant in the ice for, for, for how long? How long, Professor?  
GRISENKO: By my reckoning, five thousand years.  
DOCTOR: Five thousand years? That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you've got out of the wrong side of bed. Look, nobody here wants to hurt you.  
(He pushes Stepashin's gun down.)  
DOCTOR: Please, just. Why don't you tell us your name?  
ZHUKOV: What are you talking about? It has a name?  
DOCTOR: Of course it has a name. And a rank. This is a soldier, and it deserves our respect.  
ZHUKOV: This is madness. That is a monster!  
SKALDAK: Skaldak.  
ADAM: What did you say?  
SKALDAK: I am Grand Marshal Skaldak.  
DOCTOR: Oh, no.  
(Then electricity plays over Skaldak's wet armour. He roars before collapsing. Stepashin has used a cattle prod on him from behind.)  
DOCTOR: You idiot! You idiot. Grand Marshal Skaldak.  
CLARA: You know him.  
ADAM: The Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. Vanquisher of the Phobos Heresy. The greatest hero the proud Martian race has ever produced.  
ZHUKOV: So what do we do now?  
DOCTOR: Lock him up.

(Skaldak wakes as he is being chained to the girders holding the torpedoes.)  
SKALDAK: Is it true?  
ONEGIN: Er, true?  
SKALDAK: I slept for five thousand years?  
ONEGIN: Er, that's what the professor says.  
SKALDAK: Five thousand years.

DOCTOR: The Ice Warriors have a different creed, Clara. A different code. By his own standards, Skaldak is a hero. It was said his enemies honoured him so much, they'd carve his name into their own flesh before they died.  
CLARA: Oh, yeah. Very nice. He sounds lovely.  
ZHUKOV: An Ice Warrior? Explain.  
DOCTOR: There isn't time.  
ZHUKOV: Try me.  
DOCTOR: Martian reptile know as the Ice Warrior. When Mars turned cold they had to adapt. They're bio-mechaniod. Cyborgs. Built themselves survival armour so they could exist in the freezing cold of their home world, but a sudden increase in temperature and the armour goes haywire.  
CLARA: Like with the cattle prod thing.  
DOCTOR: Like with the cattle prod thing. Bit of a design flaw. To be honest, I've always wondered why they never sorted it. Oh look, you've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time.  
CLARA: Is he that dangerous?  
ADAM: This one is.

SKALDAK: Find me, my brothers. If you are still out there, find me.  
(A beacon flashes inside his armour.)

(Professor Grisenko puts his headphones back on.)  
STEPASHIN: Why are we listening to this nonsense, Captain? These people are clearly enemy agents.  
CLARA: Huh?  
STEPASHIN: Spies, Captain.  
CLARA: Pretty bad spies, mate. I don't even speak Russian.  
STEPASHIN: What?  
CLARA: I don't. (sotto, to the Doctor) Am I speaking Russian? How come I'm speaking Russian?  
DOCTOR: (sotto) Now? We have to do this now?  
CLARA: (sotto) Are they speaking Russian?  
JACK: It's the Tardis translation, Clara. Everyone is speaking Russian and The Tardis lets you here it in English so you don't have to translate yourself.  
STEPASHIN: In my opinion, Comrade Captain, this creature is a Western weapon.  
CLARA: (sotto) Are they?  
DOCTOR (sotto) Yes, they're Russians.  
ZHUKOV: A weapon?  
STEPASHIN: Survival suit. What is the alternative? The little green man from Mars?  
GRISENKO: Correction. It's a big green man from Mars.  
STEPASHIN: I don't appreciate your levity, Professor.  
GRISENKO: Why does that not surprise me? Maybe they're telling the truth.  
STEPASHIN: The truth?  
GRISENKO: Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know.  
STEPASHIN: It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we have found.  
ZHUKOV: The radio's out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin.  
STEPASHIN: They have our last position. They will find us. When they do  
ZHUKOV: Yes?  
STEPASHIN: Well, the Cold War won't stay cold for ever, Captain.  
ZHUKOV: For God's sake, Stepashin, you're like a stuck record. We have other priorities right now. I want you back on repairs immediately. We need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed.  
STEPASHIN: Sir?  
ZHUKOV: Dismissed, Stepashin.  
(Stepashin leaves.)  
DOCTOR: All we needed to do was let Skaldak go and he'd have forgotten us. But you attacked him. You declared war. Harm one of us and you harm us all. That's the ancient Martian code.  
(Beeping from Grisenko's headphones.)  
DOCTOR: You hear that? Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just for laying a glove on him.  
ZHUKOV: Unless you talk to it?  
DOCTOR: I'm the only one who can.  
ZHUKOV: No. Out of the question. We're not losing you. I'll do it.  
DOCTOR: What?  
ZHUKOV: You can talk to it through me.  
DOCTOR: Skaldak won't talk to you. You're an enemy soldier.  
ZHUKOV: And how would he know that?  
DOCTOR: A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you. Smell it on you a mile off.  
ZHUKOV: And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: Just let me in there before it's too late. It can't be you or any of your men.  
ZHUKOV: Well, it can't be you.  
CLARA: Ahem. Well, there really is only one choice, isn't there. I don't smell of anything, to my knowledge.  
DOCTOR: You? No! No! No way. You're not going in there alone, Clara. Absolutely not. No, no. Never.  
ADAM: I'll go instead.

(The small circular bulkhead door closes behind Adam. He puts on the radio headset and picks up an inspection light.)

(He is visible on a small screen.)  
DOCTOR: With your permission?  
ZHUKOV: Be my guest.  
DOCTOR: Ready, Adam?

ADAM: Yes.  
DOCTOR [OC]: Okay.  
ADAM: Grand Marshal Skaldak.  
(Clenched right fist to left shoulder.)  
ADAM: Sovereign of the Tharsisian caste. By the moons, I honour the.  
ADAM: Grand Marshal, I'm, we're sorry about this.  
ADAM: It isn't what you deserve.  
(The power goes out.)  
ADAM: Oh. Oh, great.  
(Intercom is still working.)  
(Adam puts down the inspection light and switches on a small torch.)  
ADAM: You're a long way from home.  
ADAM: And five thousand years adrift in time.  
ADAM: Please, let us help you. You are not our enemy.  
SKALDAK: And yet I am in chains.  
ADAM: Doctor, what do I say?  
SKALDAK: Yes, Doctor.

SKALDAK [OC]: What should she say?  
GRISENKO: I think he wants to speak to the organ grinder, not to the monkey.

DOCTOR: You are restrained until we can trust each other, Skaldak. You would do exactly the same in my position, and don't even think about using that sonic weapon. Not in the torpedo room.  
SKALDAK: I was Fleet Commander of the Nix Tharsis. My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action. We sang the songs of the Old Times.

SKALDAK [OC]: The Songs of the Red Snow.

SKALDAK: Five thousand years. Now my daughter will be dust. Only dust.  
(Despite the emotion in the words, Skaldak hasn't even twitched.)  
DOCTOR [OC]: No, no, no. Listen, your people live on Skaldak.

DOCTOR: Scattered all across the universe. And Mars will rise again, I promise you.

DOCTOR [OC]: Just let me help you.  
SKALDAK: I require no help.

SKALDAK [OC]: There will be no help.  
DOCTOR: Careful, Adam.  
ADAM: I'm okay.  
ADAM: I'm okay. Doctor, something's wrong.  
DOCTOR: What? 

ADAM: Something's  
(He touches the helmet and it hinges backwards.)  
ADAM: It's not there!  
(The armour opens like a Dalek shell. It is empty.)

DOCTOR: Gone? Gone? Gone? What do you mean, gone?

CLARA: It's got out.  
SKALDAK [OC]: It is time I learned the measure of my enemies.

SKALDAK [OC]: And what this vessel is capable of.  
DOCTOR: No, no, no. Skaldak!

SKALDAK [OC]: Harm one of us and you harm us all. By the Moons, this I swear.

DOCTOR: Adam, get out of there. Get out!  
(Zhukov puts a gun to his head.)  
DOCTOR: Now, I've never seen one do this before. Actually, I've never seen one out of its armour before.  
(Zhukov lowers his gun.)  
GRISENKO: Won't it be more vulnerable out of its shell?  
DOCTOR: No, it will be more dangerous.  
(He runs out.)

DOCTOR: Adam? Adam?  
(Adam runs to the door and starts to open it. Then something whooshes past him and down the passageway.)  
DOCTOR: Adam!  
(He drags the stunned Adam out.)  
CLARA: I'm okay. Ha, ha! I'm okay. I'm okay! Where did he go?  
(Professor Grisenko picks up an irregular pattern of beeps on his earphones.)  
DOCTOR: You were great, yeah.  
CLARA: Really?  
DOCTOR: Really.  
GRISENKO: Doctor? The signal. It's stopped.  
DOCTOR: Skaldak got no answer from his Martian brothers. Now he's given up hope.  
ZHUKOV: Hope of what?  
DOCTOR: Being rescued. He thinks he's been abandoned. He's got nothing left to lose.

(As the ledge below the submarine slowly crumbles under its weight.)  
ZHUKOV: But what can he do, stuck down here like the rest of us? How bad can it be?  
DOCTOR: This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zhukov. It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak's going to do when he finds that out? How bad can it be? How bad can it be? It couldn't be any worse.  
(Some tumbling rocks hit the submarine and water pours through a hatch. It gets closed quickly.)  
DOCTOR: Okay. Spoke to soon.

STEPASHIN: Hello? Who's there? Who's there? Who's there!  
(Something is moving behind the pipes. Then a pair of slender, three fingered hands reach out for his head from behind.)  
STEPASHIN: What do you want with me?  
SKALDAK: Much.

ZHUKOV: Comrades, you know our situation. The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and our air is running out. Rescue is unlikely, but we still have a mission to fulfil. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs. We are expendable, comrades. Our world is not. I know I can rely on every one of you to do his duty without fail. That is all.

STEPASHIN: Listen to me. We both understand each other. This, this mewling time of peace, it doesn't suit us. We are both warriors, and together we can form an alliance.  
SKALDAK: An alliance?  
STEPASHIN: Yes. To win the Cold War.  
SKALDAK: Cold War?  
STEPASHIN: Both sides are capable of completely obliterating the other. It's a state we call mutually assured destruction.  
SKALDAK: Mutually assured destruction. But this has not occurred.  
STEPASHIN: No.  
SKALDAK: Not yet.

CLARA: Even if a missile did get launched, that wouldn't be it, would it?  
DOCTOR: It?  
CLARA: End of the world. Game over. I mean, what if they fired one by accident. What would happen then?  
DOCTOR: I told you, Clara. Earth is like a storm waiting to break, right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one tiny spark.  
CLARA: Yeah, but the world didn't end in 1983, did it, or I wouldn't be here.  
DOCTOR: New. History's in flux. It can be changed. Re-written.  
(The crew are all armed with rifles.)  
DOCTOR: How many of us are left?  
ZHUKOV: Twelve. And we can't find Stepashin.  
DOCTOR: We split up and comb this sub. One team stays here to guard the bridge.  
ZHUKOV: That's it? That's the plan?  
DOCTOR: Well, it's either that or we stay here and wait for him to kill us.  
ZHUKOV: Okay.  
CLARA: Is it true you've never seen one outside of its shell suit?  
DOCTOR: Shell suit? Clara! For an Ice Warrior to leave its armour is the gravest dishonour. Skaldak is desperate. He is deadly and we have got to find him.  
GRISENKO: Will this help?  
(The sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Ah! You saved it.  
GRISENKO: No, no, it was on the floor with this.  
(The Barbie doll. The Doctor kisses it.)  
DOCTOR: Ah, Professor, I could kiss you.  
GRISENKO: If you insist.  
DOCTOR: Later.

ONEGIN: Do you think it's true, sir? A Martian?  
BELEVICH: I don't know what to think.

CLARA: So, why have you got a cattle prod on a submarine?  
GRISENKO: Polar bears.  
ADAM: Ah, right.  
GRISENKO: We run across them when we're drilling. Can be quite nasty, you know.  
CLARA: I'd swap one for an Ice Warrior any day. Cuddlier.  
GRISENKO: Courage, my dear. I always sing a song.  
ADAM: What?  
GRISENKO: To keep my spirits up.  
CLARA: Yeah, that would work, if this was Pinocchio.  
(The Doctor seems to have set off some alarms.)  
GRISENKO: Do you know Hungry Like The Wolf?  
CLARA: What?  
GRISENKO: Duran Duran. One of my favourites. Come on.  
CLARA: I'm not singing a song.  
(The Doctor gets a hatch open and puts his head inside. They hear an echoing growl.)  
CLARA: What was that?  
DOCTOR: Pressure. Just pressure. We're seven hundred metres down, remember?  
GRISENKO: Don't worry about it. Think of something else.  
(He sings the opening phrase of his song.)  
GRISENKO: I am hungry like the wolf.  
CLARA: I'm not singing.  
GRISENKO: Don't you know it?  
CLARA: Course I know it. We do it at karaoke, the odd hen night.  
GRISENKO: Karaoke? Hen night? You speak excellent Russian, my dear, but sometimes I don't understand a word you're talking about.

ONEGIN: If we get out of here, we'll be bloody heroes.  
BELEVICH: If we get out of here.  
ONEGIN: The first people in the world to discover a genuine, living  
BELEVICH: Alien?  
(Which reaches down and lifts the hapless helmsman up by his head.)  
BELEVICH: I don't know. You hear stories, don't you. Stories about the things the Kremlin doesn't want us to  
(Then he realises he is alone.)  
BELEVICH: Onegin? Onegin!  
(The Doctor, Clara and Grisenko hear the growls and screams, and run towards them. We only see a stiff arm and hand sticking up.)  
GRISENKO: Good God. Torn apart. It's a monster, a savage.  
DOCTOR: No, Professor. Not savage. Forensic. Well, he's dismantled them. Skaldak's learning. Learning all about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses. Come on.  
(They go down a passageway.)  
DOCTOR: Stay here.  
CLARA: Okay.  
DOCTOR: Stay here. Don't argue.  
CLARA: I'm not.  
DOCTOR: Right. Good.  
(He goes up a ladder.)  
GRISENKO: Oh, it's a young man's game, all this dashing about. Clara, what is it?  
CLARA: I was doing okay. I mean, I went in there and I did the scary stuff, didn't I? I went in there with the Ice Warrior and it went okay. Actually, it went just about as badly as it could have done but that wasn't my fault.  
GRISENKO: Not at all.  
CLARA: So I'm happy about that.  
GRISENKO: Yes.  
CLARA: Chuffed.  
GRISENKO: And so you should be. So what's the matter?  
CLARA: Seeing those bodies back there. It's all got very real. Are we going to make it?  
GRISENKO: Yes, of course.  
(Elsewhere, there is a growl and something flashes past a grating.)  
ZHUKOV: It's in the walls.  
(Meanwhile, the Doctor finds a body.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, Stepashin.  
(The Doctor hears running feet above him.)  
DOCTOR: Oh, oh, oh. Fast. He's fast.  
(And, with more creaking and growling -)  
CLARA: What was that?  
GRISENKO: The Doctor told you, it's just the boat settling. Tell me about yourself. What do you like doing? Clara? Clara?  
CLARA: Stuff. You know, stuff.  
GRISENKO: Stuff. Very enlightening. And the Doctor, what he said. Is it true you're from another time? From our future? Clara?  
CLARA: Yes.  
GRISENKO: Tell me what happens.  
CLARA: I can't.  
GRISENKO: Well, I need to know.  
CLARA: I'm not allowed.  
GRISENKO: No, please.  
CLARA: I can't!  
GRISENKO: Ultravox, do they split up?  
(Clara laughs.)  
CLARA: Funny. You're funny.  
(Then Skaldak grabs her head from above.)  
GRISENKO: Let her go!  
(Grisenko shoots and Skaldak retreats.)  
GRISENKO: See? I don't just like Western music  
(Skaldak grabs Grisenko as the Doctor runs up.)  
CLARA: No, please don't hurt him. Please!  
SKALDAK: You attacked me. Martian law decrees that the people of this planet are forfeit. I now have all the information I require. It will take only one missile to begin the process. To end this Cold War.  
DOCTOR: Grand Marshal, there is no need for this. Listen to me.  
SKALDAK: My distress call has not been answered. It will never be answered. My people are dead. They are dust. There is nothing left for me except my revenge.  
(The armour in the torpedo room activates.)  
DOCTOR: There is something left for you, Skaldak. Mercy.  
SKALDAK: Mercy?  
ZHUKOV: You must wear that armour for a reason, my friend. Let's see, shall we?  
DOCTOR: No, Captain, wait!  
ZHUKOV: I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Yes, great, fine, good, but we are getting somewhere here. We are negotiating. Jaw-jaw not war-war.  
GRISENKO: Churchill?  
DOCTOR: Churchill.  
ZHUKOV: Very well, we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength.  
SKALDAK: Excellent tactical thinking. My congratulations, Captain.  
ZHUKOV: Thank you.  
SKALDAK: Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope.  
(We have been getting glimpses of Skaldak in the dark. Red glowing eyes, lipless mouth, all copyright H G Wells, in my opinion.)  
DOCTOR: What do you mean?  
(Enter the armour, which has broken its shackles. Skaldak releases Grisenko and drops into it.)  
DOCTOR: He summoned the armour.  
CLARA: How did it do that?  
DOCTOR: Sonic tech, Clara. The song of the Ice Warrior.  
(A submariner empties his rifle at the back of the armour.)  
DOCTOR: No!  
SKALDAK: My world is dead but now there will be a second red planet. Red with the blood of humanity!  
DOCTOR: Skaldak! Skaldak, wait!

(Skaldak plugs himself into the computer and the launch key locks turn. A missile spins up.)  
DOCTOR: No! Skaldak, wait! Wait, wait.  
ZHUKOV: He's arming the warheads.  
DOCTOR: Where is the honour in condemning billions of innocents to death? Five thousand years ago Mars was the centre of a vast empire. The jewel of this solar system. The people of Earth had only just begun to leave their caves. Five thousand years isn't such a long time. They're still just frightened children, still primitive. Who are you to judge them?  
(Skaldak unplugs himself.)  
SKALDAK: I am Skaldak! This planet is forfeit under Martian law.  
DOCTOR: Then teach them. Teach them, Grand Marshal. Show them another way. Show them there is honour in mercy. Is this how you want history to remember you? Grand Marshal Skaldak, Destroyer of Earth. Because that's what you'll be if you send those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer. Five billion lives extinguished. No chance for goodbyes. A world snuffed out like a candle flame! All right. All right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice. I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak. I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself.  
SKALDAK: A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?  
DOCTOR: No. No, not you, all of us. I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshal. Blow us all to oblivion.  
SKALDAK: You would sacrifice yourself?  
DOCTOR: In a heartbeat.  
SKALDAK: Mutually assured destruction.  
DOCTOR: Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Look into my eyes and tell me you're capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that? Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak. Come on. Face to face.  
SKALDAK: Well, Doctor.  
(The helmet tilts back to reveal the Martian lizard with its lidless eyes.)  
SKALDAK: Which of us shall blink first?  
CLARA: Why did you hesitate? Back there, in the dark. You were going to kill this man, remember? I begged you not to, and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now? The Doctor's right. Billions will die. Mothers, sons, fathers, daughters. Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter. You sang the songs.  
SKALDAK: Of the Red Snows.  
(The submarine shifts.)  
CLARA: What's happening?  
(A tractor beam has grabbed them.)  
SKALDAK: My people live. They have come for me!  
ZHUKOV: We're rising. We're rising!  
GRISENKO: Six hundred metres. Five fifty.  
(The conning tower breaks through the ice.)  
DOCTOR: We've surfaced. Your people have saved us.  
SKALDAK: Saved me, not you.  
DOCTOR: Just go, Skaldak, please. Please, go in peace.  
(Skaldak is teleported away.)  
CLARA: We did it. We did it!  
DOCTOR: No. No, no, no, no, no. It's still armed. A single pulse from that ship. I'll destroy us if I have to. I will destroy us if I have to. Show mercy, Skaldak. Come on. Show mercy.  
CLARA: (sings) I'm lost and I'm found, and I'm hungry like the wolf.  
(The nuclear trigger disarms and the silos close. The Doctor turns off his sonic screwdriver.)  
DOCTOR: Now we're safe.  
(Clara hugs him for a long moment.)  
CLARA: Ahem. Saved the world, then?  
DOCTOR: Yeah.  
CLARA: That's what we do.  
DOCTOR: Yeah.

(They look up at the Martian spaceship.)  
CLARA: The Tardis! Where's the Tardis? You never explained.  
DOCTOR: Oh well, don't worry about that.  
ADAM: Stop saying that. Where is it?  
DOCTOR: Yeah. Well, I wasn't to know, was I?  
CLARA: Know what?  
DOCTOR: I've been tinkering, breaking her in. I'm allowed.  
CLARA: What did you do?  
DOCTOR: (sotto) I reset the HADS.  
CLARA: Huh?  
DOCTOR: I reset the HADS.  
CLARA: The what?  
ADAM: The HADS. The Hostile Action Displacement System. If the Tardis comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it relocates.  
CLARA: Oh, Doctor.  
DOCTOR: Haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Well, never mind, it's bound to turn up somewhere.  
(His sonic screwdriver starts whirring.)  
DOCTOR: Ooo. Ha, see? Right on cue. Brilliant.  
CLARA: Brilliant.  
DOCTOR: The Tardis is at the pole.  
CLARA: Not far, then.  
DOCTOR: The South Pole.  
CLARA: Ah.  
DOCTOR: Could we have a lift?  
(General laughter. The Doctor salutes the Martian spaceship as it flies away.)

A/N – Oh, and Jack teleported away in the middle of the episode. In a deleted scene which I deleted for just getting the episode done.


End file.
